One Day Our Hearts Will Mend
by Pawprinter
Summary: It was the day that started it all. People would say that this day was the day that ended it all, but Ginny would always tell them wrong. Ginny always wondered that if she would have acted as if all the boys had cooties things would have ended differently. Oh yes... May 2, 1998 was the day that started everything. Romance/Post-War/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! How's everyone doing? Okay, this in my first story (chapter story) that has Ginny as the main person. I never really liked Ginny with Harry (even though I cheared for them for a bit) so I have a few stories of Ginny/Draco (I don't really like them) and now I want a new person to pair her with. This is what a came up with.**

**So this story is about Ginny/Colin (it will be explained later), Ginny/Fred (only sister/brother), Ginny/George (only sister/brother), Ginny/Dennis (brother/sister and friedns), Ginny/Luna (friends), Ginny/Angie (friends), Ginny/Neville (friends), Ginny/Hannah (friends), Neville/Hannah, Fred/Angie, George/Angie, Luna/Dennis. I know, confusing.**

**Warning: This story is T rated, so it has swears, suggusted theams, and other mature content. It's not too bad, but I just thought I'd warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling wrote. This plot, however, is mine!**

**This story takes place after the war. Fred died (I hate myself for doing that), Colin died (kill me now), and everyone else who died in the books is dead here. I'll try to keep it close to cannon, but with things written how they should be written if it was written like this is written (I tried to confuse you on pourpose).**

**Tip: I'm crap at writing anything sad. I'm not good at after effects of war, writing death, or battles, or just about anything in this story. Thing is I never went through any of that stuff in life yet, so I don't know how to write it good. I'm so sorry if it's all messed up, or if you think it's not real because of that.**

**Thanks so much! I hope you like this story, I'm looking forward to post and write this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was almost afternoon of the day that started it all. People would argue that this day was the day that ended it all, but Ginny would always tell them wrong. Ginny knew that this was the day that started everything. She knew that this day was the start of a new day. This was the day that started it all, that started everything. This was the day that was the start of a new life, start of a new time.

This day was better known as May Second, Nineteen Ninety Eight. The end of The Second Wizarding War. The war was over. Harry had won, they had won.

Ginny always would smile a little bit at that thought. It was crazy, she still couldn't believe that the war had ended, it was all over.

No more hiding, no more worry. All of the pain, the worry, all of the tears would be done. There wasn't going to be anymore thinking you might not see the light tomorrow, or see your family ever again.

No more looking up at the stars and think that your family around the world are looking up at the same sky, and that's the only connection you have left to them. No more crying yourself back to sleep.

No more cramming healing spells, defensive spells, and protections charms every night. There will no longer be holding your best friends' hands as they go between stable and dead. No more wishing and praying to everyone you could think of. No more staying up late with your best friends because you're worried that they might not be there when you wake up.

No more worrying about family and friends.

Everything was going to be back to normal, everything was going to be okay. Everything was well… Well mostly everything was going to be good.

Ginny's heart sank from her chest to her stomach, making her feel sick to her stomach. Not all was well; nothing was going to be normal… Everything was going to change.

It wasn't fair.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and her head hurt. She felt her throat close up from trying to hold back tears. It was still too much to wrap her head around. Every time she tried it felt like somebody was pounding on her heart with a hammer, that all the air in her lungs was being squeezed out of her. It felt like a piece of her was torn out, and was missing. So many parts of her were missing.

It wasn't fair.

Nothing was fair.

But yet it was. This war had to bring at least one sadness to every family, every person. But it felt like that the sadness was too much. The sadness was too much. More than enough of the people she knew had died, or got injured in the war. Her teachers, her friends, her family.

It wasn't fair.

Tonks, Lupin, Lavender… And Colin and Fred. They were all gone. The war was over, but they were gone. Ginny just didn't find it fair that someone from her family would die because of the war.

Colin was part of her family. He sat by her bedside as she healed, he held her when she cried for her brothers. He was more than family to Ginny; it felt like he was her twin. Colin was the tie to her bow.

It wasn't fair.

Nothing was ever fair.

But then it was. It was fair to everyone. Seeing her family was big, someone was surly to die in combat. She had friends, she had family, she had family friends, she had friends that were so close to her they were pretty much her family, but never through the whole war did Ginny ever think about life without one of them. She never thought about her life without Colin, or Tonks, but when she found their bodies she had. She never imagined her life without Harry, but for a while she had to. She never wanted to imagine the pain of losing someone close to you, but Ginny did more than imagine, she learned.

But it still wasn't fair.

Ginny wanted to cry over Colin like she did so many times. She wanted to go cry over Fred with George, like she did when she was a little girl. Ginny was feeling so much pain, it was making her go crazy. She wanted to scream and cry and punch things until she broke her hand. She wanted to blame fate for everyone's death. Ginny wanted to scream and curl up into a ball.

Most of all she wanted to go back in time. She wanted to tell Colin how much he meant to her, and tell Fred that she loves him.

She wanted to tell Colin that he was an amazing friend, and that he was the one that made her see the light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted to tell Fred that without his jokes that she would have never have made it through the war.

How could the world be so cruel, taking these amazing people away from her life? It made no sense how people like Malfoy could live, but Fred and Colin die.

Colin made everything brighter for Ginny. He was her leaning board during the cold nights. He would always be waiting for her with a change of clothes when she came back from one of Dumbledore's Army's missions, and he would always be there with a bucket of water and a cloth after detentions.

Fred was the party in a shirt. He would be the one who would joke around in awkward situations, and he would always be waiting for Ginny with open arms. Fred would be the one who would hold Ginny when she was a little girl without any friends. Fred was the one to tell her who to hang out with when Ginny was going through a hard time in her first year.

They were both most amazing people during the war, and they were gone.

Ginny was worried. Who was she going to turn to now that both of her boards were gone? There was her older brothers, but something was special with her and Fred. And there was always Luna, but there was something special between Ginny and Colin.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

It will never be fair.

* * *

**Yeah... **

**How did you like it? Before I sorted through things this was only part of the first chapter, but I changed it around. **

**I'll be updating this story maybe evey month at the latest. Stupid me, I started yet ANOTHER story. Yeah, I have 2 other stories running at the moment... Oops. But please stick with me, because I will be updating! It might be even sooner than a month with updating!**

**Thanks!**

**Paw**


	2. Warmth

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! How's it going? This is kind of chapter 1, but also chapter 2... Ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so this chapter is more about Ginny and George, George and Fred. I loved all of your reviews from last chapter, and I hope this chapter is just as liked. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with my craziness.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Most of all she wanted to go back in time. She wanted to tell Colin how much he meant to her, and tell Fred that she loves him.

She wanted to tell Colin that he was an amazing friend, and that he was the one that made her see the light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted to tell Fred that without his jokes that she would have never have made it through the war.

How could the would be so cruel, taking these amazing people away from her life. It made no sense how people like Malfoy could live, but Fred and Colin die.

Colin made everything brighter for Ginny. He was her leaning board during the cold nights. He would always be waiting for her with a change of clothes when she came back from one of Dumbledore's Army's missions, and he would always be there with a bucket of water and a cloth after detentions.

Fred was the party in a shirt. He would be the one who would joke around in awkward situations, and he would always be waiting for Ginny with open arms. Fred would be the one who would hold Ginny when she was a little girl without any friends. Fred was the one to tell her who to hang out with when Ginny was going through a hard time in her first year.

They were both most amazing people during the war, and they were gone.

Ginny was worried. Who was she going to turn to now that both of her boards were gone. There was her older brothers, but something was special with her and Fred. And there was always Luna, but there was something special between Ginny and Colin.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

It will never be fair.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Warmth**

* * *

Ginny looked up from her hands and took in her surroundings. It was nigh time, probably past midnight. The room had a glowing darkness seeping in from the window, sending a light shadow across the floor in front of Ginny. The only people in sight were people lying in the floor with a white sheet over top of them.

Ginny shivered and looked away quickly. She couldn't bare to think about death. To many people died, there was to much death. Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. There was to much death…

Ginny stopped her thoughts, letting her mind go blank. She wasn't alone. No, she was with one other person in the hall. The person was sitting across the hall with their shoulders slumped, only letting few parts of their body show. One of the features visible was the persons fiery red hair.

Ginny tried to smile, but nothing happened. The only thing that made her slightly happy, the person sitting across the hall was one of her family members. She could have told that it was one of her family members from above the clouds…

Ginny's happiness faded. She shouldn't have thought that. She shouldn't have thought of that right after all of the deaths. Ginny still couldn't… It was to painful. It was just so painful.

Ginny looked down at her hands again and shook her head.

"Gin? You up?" A raspy voice asked. The voice sounded like he had been crying for hours. The voice sounded like he was in pain.

Ginny looked up from her hands to see who was calling her name. The red head across the hall had his head up, and was looking at Ginny. Ginny knew that he was in pain, both physically and emotionally. She smiled for the sake of her brother, but the smile only tugged the corners of her mouth, never reaching her eyes.

"Yeah, George." Ginny whispered. Ginny's voice sounded raspy. She had been crying for hours, she didn't move from her spot ever sense that afternoon. She knew that everyone knew not to come near her, that she needed time before talking.

Ginny could see George nod his head slightly. Ginny felt hot tears go running down her cheeks, and she looked down at her hands again. Pain was rising from the back of her head, it was all to much.

Ginny held beck her tears. Colin wouldn't have wanted her to cry over him, and Fred would have wanted her to be making jokes. Ginny knew that both of them would have wanted her to start partying and celebrating the win, and the freedom they died for. But Ginny couldn't do that. For now, she had to stay strong.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. Ginny looked up from her hands and into her brothers eyes.

"Hey." George whispered. Ginny smiled a tiny smile before she looked across the hall.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you." George whispered.

Ginny looked away from the wall and looked to George. Ginny smiled slightly again. Ginny patted a part of the bench next to her. George sat down slowly beside her. Ginny leaned into George's arm.

"I love you." Ginny whispered back. Tears were swimming in her eyes. Ginny's vision blurred and she wanted to scream and cry. But she couldn't, she had to stay strong. She had to stay strong for her brothers and her sisters. George wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into his side.

They sat together on the bench for a few minutes in silence. Nobody, dared speak, cough, sneeze, cry, or even move. They just held each other tightly… They were just welcoming each other's company, and not wasting it.

"It hurt." George whispered suddenly. Ginny blinked away her thoughts and looked up at her older brother. Tears started streaming down his dirt covered cheeks, leaving a clean path. "It still hurts." George whispered. Ginny nodded her head slowly.

"I'm hurting too." Ginny whispered. George let out a soft sob. Ginny sat up tall and kissed George on the nose. She brushed his tears away from his eyes and hugged him tightly. George returned Ginny's hug just as tight. George buried his face into Ginny's shoulder and cried unashamed into Ginny's hair.

"As soon as the wall was on him, I knew he was gone." George cried. Ginny put her head on George's shoulder and stared blankly into the darkness. "He was alive when we all stood up. He was alive when we rushed over to him." George took a pause. He let out a loud sob. "He only died when I pulled the rock on him. I killed him." George whispered. "I killed my twin." George sobbed even louder. Ginny pulled away from George, and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't say that." Ginny whispered. George shook his head. His tears were flowing down his cheeks, looking like he did when he was a little boy. "You didn't kill Fred." Ginny whispered. George stopped shaking his head and looked Ginny dead in the eyes.

"When I pulled the rocks off of him he died. I felt him leave. As soon as I pulled the first rock off him, I felt empty. I felt hollow, and I knew he was gone." George whispered. Ginny let out a sob without even realising it.

"Things are never going to be the same, isn't it?" Ginny asked. George shook his head.

"Never." George said. Ginny sobbed.

"This can't be happening." Ginny whispered. George shrugged his shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and breathed in Ginny's faintly strawberry scented hair. They sat like that for a while, not wanting to leave each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. That's how I write, I guess. Sorry again.**

**So how did you like the chapter? Great? Good? Bad?**

**Hey, if you want to read more about Fred's death you can read a story of mine called "Memory Imprinted" It's not related to this story, but I thoguht I'd give it out. "Memory Imprinted" is a story written for Twin Exchange June Monthly Challenge- and if you could vote for me... I'd be SO happy. Thanks.**

**So review please! It would make my day.**

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	3. Brothers

**Hey! It's Pawprinter with the second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. **

**So yeah... **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"I killed my twin." George sobbed even louder. Ginny pulled away from George, and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't say that." Ginny whispered. George shook his head. His tears were flowing down his cheeks, looking like he did when he was a little boy. "You didn't kill Fred." Ginny whispered. George stopped shaking his head and looked Ginny dead in the eyes.

"When I pulled the rocks off of him he died. I felt him leave. As soon as I pulled the first rock off him, I felt empty. I felt hollow, and I knew he was gone." George whispered. Ginny let out a sob without even realising it.

"Things are never going to be the same, isn't it?" Ginny asked. George shook his head.

"Never." George said. Ginny sobbed.

"This can't be happening." Ginny whispered. George shrugged his shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and breathed in Ginny's faintly strawberry scented hair. They sat like that for a while, not wanting to leave each others arms.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brothers**

* * *

"I think mum wanted us to come home when we were ready." George whispered. Ginny looked up at George. His eyes were blank and he held no more smile on his face. His eyes met hers. "You ready?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She looked across the hall, towards Fred and Colin, and all of the others.

"I need to say goodbye." Ginny whispered. She looked up to George. George nodded his head.

"I need to say goodbye too." George whispered. George stood up and pulled Ginny up. George wrapped a protective arm around Ginny as they walked around the white sheets.

As soon as they reached the corner where Fred was, Ginny couldn't hold it any longer. She ran towards where Fred was and collapsed in front of him. He had no white sheet over him, letting everyone see him. He had a ghostly smile on his face, and his eyes were empty, but full.

Ginny crawled over to beside Fred; she had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him. She took his face gently in her hands. She ignored the cold feeling, and just focused on Fred. She kissed Fred's forehead as she sobbed uncontrollably.

It was then when she felt a hand on her back, rubbing circles. She turned to look at George. She let go of Fred and threw her arms around George's neck. She sobbing into his chest and George sobbed into Ginny's hair.

Ginny pulled her face away from George. She turned back to Fred and wiped the tears out of her eyes. If this was the last time she was going to see him, she wanted a clear picture of him, not a blurry image. She leaned down and kissed Fred's cheek the same time George kissed Fred's other cheek. Once they pulled away the hugged each other tightly. The both just sobbed into each other for a few minutes.

"Go see Colin." George whispered into Ginny's hair.

Ginny pulled away from George and nodded her head. She crawled over to the next row of people, and went right for the one without the sheet. Dennis didn't want the sheet over him, and neither did Ginny.

Ginny felt more tears rise up in her eyes when she saw him. Ginny grabbed Colin's hand and entwined it with hers. She ran a hand through his dark brown hair and let out a sob.

Colin was Ginny's best friend. It was as simple as that. They were best friends, they were closer than best friends. They were everything. Colin was always there for Ginny.

"I love you." Ginny whispered. She leaned down and kissed both of his cheeks. She rested her forehead against hers. "I love you."

"Gin, I think mum would like us home." George said. Ginny looked up from Colin to see her brother kneeling over her with a pained expression on his face.

"Please, no. George, no." Ginny whispered. George wiped her tears away from her face. Ginny shook her head fiercely.

"Gin, we have to." George said. Ginny shook her head again.

"I can't, George." Ginny whispered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love Fred and Colin, I can't leave them." Ginny whispered. She reopened her eyes. "Colin was always there for me. I- I can't leave him. And Fred… Fred is my brother, I can't." Ginny added. George smiled slightly.

"I understand Colin's your best friend, but we have to move on, starting now." George said.

"He's more than that, I see Colin as my brother, and Fred- Fred was always there for me. Ginny whispered. She took a breath and shook her head. "Colin's my other half." Ginny whispered. She broke down sobbing again. "I told him that I loved him as more than my best friend." Ginny admitted weakly. George stayed silent and tense as Ginny told him that.

"Did he tell you?" George asked all of a sudden. Ginny opened her eyes.

"He told me that he loved me, an-" Ginny started to say, but she stopped herself. "He promised not to leave." Ginny whispered. She looked into George's eyes. "We were going to have a free life." Ginny whispered.

"I thought you loved Harry." George said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I did." Ginny whispered. She looked over to Colin. "But he was never there for me. Colin was." Ginny added. She looked back to George. "And Colin was funny."

"You know, you, me, and Angie could all hang out." George said. Ginny laughed a watery laugh.

"As long as Dennis could come too, he is the only one left of his family." Ginny whispered. George nodded. Ginny turned back to Colin. "We had our life planed out; we had our future we were fighting for." Ginny whispered. She took hold of Colin's hand again. George wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny let out a light laugh. It wasn't a funny laugh or anything, it was just there. She whispered something under her breath and tears began streaming fast out of her eyes.

"Want to say anything else?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing a sister would want to tell her brother." Ginny said with a shrug. George looked at Ginny with a confused expression.

"Huh?" George asked. Ginny shrugged.

"He gave me a ring." Ginny whispered. George's mouth dropped open. Ginny looked up from Colin. "We were going to run away on his birthday, May Twentieth." Ginny whispered. "Then we were going to get married for real, not just sign a few papers." Ginny whispered. She let out a little laugh. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." Ginny mumbled she leaned into George's side.

"He proposed? You're married?" George asked. He was truly shocked that Ginny loved Colin, not Harry. Ginny nodded her head.

"November Thirty First, after I got back from detention after I tried to steal the Gryffindor sward. That's when he proposed. Signed the papers the next day." Ginny whispered.

"You have the ring?" George asked. Ginny nodded her head. She dug around in her sock, until she found the medal. She pulled it out and showed it to George. "Not that big." George commented.

"I like it that way." Ginny whispered. She smiled. "Was his grandmother's ring." Ginny added. She smiled as she fingered the ring. She slipped it onto her left ring finger. "I love him." Ginny whispered. She looked up at George. Tears were building up in her eyes. "How am I going to go on without him?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"You'll find a way." George whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to marry again." Ginny whispered.

"Have you told mum?" George asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"No." Ginny whispered. George took a deep breath.

"Who all knows?" George asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Luna knows, Dennis knows, and Neville knows." Ginny said. George nodded his head.

"Wanna talk about anything else?" George asked. Ginny let out another watery laugh.

"Why not, I've already spilled have of my guts onto you." Ginny mumbled. She looked up at George and smiled.

"I don't mind." George said. "So you have another secret?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a few more." Ginny said.

"You can tell me." George said. Ginny looked up at George with big pleading eyes.

"You wont tell mum, or dad, or anyone this?" Ginny asked. George nodded his head.

"I swear." George said. Ginny nodded her head. She smiled and huffed.

"This isn't the typical stuff a sister would tell a brother when they are spilling secrets." Ginny said. George smiled. "But here we go," Ginny mumbled.

"I'm pregnant.." Ginny mumbled. She blushed slightly at that, and she didn't meet George's eyes. She kept her eyes focused on Colin. George tensed. "Please don't freak out."

"What?" George asked like he didn't understand what Ginny said.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said again. She looked up at George. "Don't tell mum." Ginny pleaded.

"Wait… With who?" George asked still stunned.

"Colin." Ginny mumbled. She sighed. "I hate my life at the moment." Ginny mumbled. She snuggled into George's side.

"I should be pissed at you at the moment, but I'm going to let this one slide, only because we are supposed to be grieving." George said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed. She looked up at George. "What am I going to do?"

"Wait it out." George said. Ginny sighed.

"I can't do this, George. I need Colin." Ginny whispered. She wiped tears furiously away from her eyes. George kissed the top of Ginny's head and sighed.

"You don't need Colin." George whispered.

"But-" Ginny started, but George shook his head.

"You have me. I'll help." George said. "And I bet you anything Angie will help, and Neville, and Luna, and Dennis." George whispered. Ginny shook her head and whimpered.

"Mum and dad will kick me out of the house." Ginny whispered.

"I don't think they will. They love you." George whispered.

"I know, but they wont care about that. I am pregnant, what if they kick me out. I can't go stay with Colin or Dennis because Colin is gone and their parents are gone. Dennis doesn't have a place to stay either, so I can't just go the him." Ginny whispered. "I can't go to Neville because his grandma would kick me out, and Luna can only support herself and he father." Ginny whispered. She let out a tired sob.

"We'll take it from there if that happens." George said. Ginny leaned into George's arm and started silently crying to herself.

They sat there in each other's arms remembering the ones closest to their hearts. They only moved from their train of thought when a shadow rounded the corner.

"Mrs. Weasley said I would find you here." A person said. His black hair was tossed around on his head and was unusually standing out. Even in the darkness Ginny could tell his cloths were ripped and burnt, and he had nasty gashes all over his body. "She said that she's going home soon, and that you two should come."

"Where are you going to go, Dennis?" Ginny asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not too sure." Dennis whispered. He looked sadly at Colin.

"You can come and stay with my family." Ginny said. Dennis looked up from Colin to Ginny. You could see a little hopeful smile.

"Really?" He asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"Of course, you're my brother." Ginny whispered. She looked sadly at Colin.

"Thanks, Gin." Dennis whispered. Ginny nodded to Dennis. He walked over to her and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Dennis sighed. "The next few months are going to be hell, right?"

"I would think so." George mumbled. Ginny let out a sob.

"I can't believe this happened." Ginny whispered. She let out an even louder sob.

"We will try get through it." George said. Ginny sobbed.

"But Fred and Colin!" Ginny said between sobs. Dennis looked into the darkness, trying to hold back tears at his brother's mentioned name.

"We will get through it." George said fiercely. Ginny sobbed into George's shoulder and George wrapped his arm around his sister.

"But it's going to be hell." Dennis mumbled. Ginny sat up from George and turned to face Dennis.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny whispered. Dennis looked confused.

"Wha-"

"I'm over here sobbing over my husband, but he's your brother, and you haven't even shed a tear!" Ginny whispered. Dennis shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't cry." Dennis mumbled. Ginny pulled Dennis into a fierce hug, crushing the air out of his lungs, and throwing her red hair into his face. All was silent as everyone held their tears back as they held onto one another.

"I don't mean to-" The voice rang in the hall jolting Ginny and Dennis in surprise.

"Shut up, Percy." George said. He cast a glance at Percy, and turned back to whispering encouraging words to Ginny and himself.

"Mum just wants me-"

"Percy, please. I need time; I just lost some of the most important people in my life!" Ginny yelled. She got on her knees and pulled away from Dennis and George. Percy jumped from her sudden outburst. "I- I just need time." Ginny whispered. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She looked down at Colin and chocked on her sob. She let out a little whimper at the sight of Colin. Dennis immediately wrapped an arm around Ginny's shaking form and pulled her between George and himself. George wrapped his arm around Ginny and started whispered random words to her again. Percy looked confused at the three and where they were sitting before he walked away.

"Mum is leaving in a minute." Percy called over his shoulder. Ginny sobbed even harder and clung to Dennis and George. She held Colin's hand as she sobbed her heart out. The only sound was the Great Hall door banging shut.

"We should get going." George whispered. He sounded like he was in pain just by saying that. He glanced back at his twin. Ginny shook her head no.

"I can't leave Colin and Fred." Ginny whispered. George sighed painfully.

"We have to leave, we can't sit here crying." George whispered sadly. Ginny shook her head.

"Gin, we will have to." Dennis whispered. He sighed and looked down at Colin. "It's painful for me too." He added. George looked to Dennis. Dennis nodded his head sadly. George sighed.

"Ginny, we have to go." George said. Ginny sobbed. "We'll carry you out, so just hold on." George whispered. Dennis took Ginny's hand that was holding onto Colin's. He cringed when Ginny started screaming and sobbing even louder. George picked up Ginny bridal style slowly. Ginny had tears running quickly down her face, and she was reaching towards Colin. "Ginny, it's going to be okay." George whispered.

"Don't make me leave!" Ginny screamed. She thrashed around in George's grip. Dennis put his hand on Ginny's hand.

"Settle down, your going to hurt the baby." Dennis whispered. Ginny sobbed. "We are going to go home, and then we can cry as long as you want." Dennis added.

Ginny was crying hysterically, like she was about to die if she wasn't left with Dennis and Fred. George looked back at Fred and smiled sadly. Dennis also looked back at his brother and smiled sadly.

"We're going home now, so say good bye." George said sadly.

Ginny took in a sharp intake of air and blinked away the tears in her eyes. She looked at Colin and Fred quickly before more tear filled her eyes. She turned into George's chest and started crying hysterically again. George, Ginny, and Dennis walked out of the Great Hall with heavy hearts, feeling like they were leaving parts of themselves with the others. George turned the bend to the front door. Molly was fussing over everyone's little scratches, and cuts. There was Arthur making sure very one had a place to stay. Then there was Bill and Fleur who were fussing about each other. And there was Charlie who was looking around the hall board. Percy was glaring at the wall, trying to burn a hole in it. Then there was Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were all talking in hushed whispers with each other. And then Luna was looking around the hall sadly.

"Oh, there you are George!" Molly called. Her face fell even more when she saw Ginny crying heavily, and Dennis whispering to her. Everyone turned to look at where the screams were coming from. "What's wrong with Ginny?" Molly asked. Her eyebrows were furred as she tried to figure out why Ginny was going crazy.

"She couldn't leave." George answered. Molly walked over to Ginny and put her hand on Ginny's forehead. Dennis took Ginny's left hand, and discreetly removed the ring. He pulled his hand away when Molly started scanning Ginny's body.

"Well, we should all go home." Molly said. Arthur frowned at Dennis.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked. Dennis shook his head.

"No." Dennis said simply. He looked sadly down at Ginny. Arthur sighed.

"I think we have a room or two to spare." Arthur said. Dennis smiled a thanks. "Okay, we're ready to go." Arthur told Molly. Molly smiled and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Go to the Burrow, and we'll find rooms for everyone." Molly said.

"We are going to celebrate our win tonight!" Arthur said.

"Now everyone go!" Molly called. As soon as she said everyone was allowed to go, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy apperated. Harry, Hermione, and Ron left soon after. Then there was only Molly, Arthur, Luna, Dennis, George, and Ginny left. "They left fast." Molly mumbled. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Can someone take me?" Luna asked.

"And me?" Dennis asked. Molly smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll take you, Dennis." Molly said. Arthur looked to Luna.

"Looks like I'm going to be taking you." Arthur said. Luna smiled and walked up to Arthur.

"Will you be able to take Ginny, Dear?" Molly asked George. George nodded his head and smiled.

"Sure thing, mum." George said. Molly smiled and appereated with Dennis, shortly followed by Arthur and Luna.

"I don't want to leave." Ginny whispered. She held back her cries and screams and clung to George.

"We have to." George whispered sadly. "It's painful, but we can do this." George added. Ginny hid her face in George's shirt.

"I'm scared." Ginny whispered. She looked up to George. "What if mum and dad kick me out?" Ginny asked. George closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Angie could use a flat-mate, and I could also take you in." George said.

"You don't hate me?" Ginny asked. George shook his head no.

"I would love you no matter what." George whispered. Ginny looked up from his shirt and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. George sighed. "Now let's get home." Ginny's smile fell.

"Do we really have to have a party?" Ginny asked sadly. George shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." George whispered.

"Let's go home." Ginny said. George nodded sadly. Ginny clung to George as they apperated away.

* * *

**That's this chapter! Next chapter should be posted in two weeks. **

**Thanks for sticking by me. Updates should come closer together (I just wrapped up one out of three stories).**

**So review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	4. Support Lines

**Hey everyone! It's Pawpritner and I'm back with another chapter. I'll be posting a new chapter every second day or so now, because I'm done pre-writing! YAY!**

**Don't you hate ff? It keeps messing around with my word count. But other than that I think the new ff is pretty good. Thoughts?**

**Anyway, here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"We have to." George whispered sadly. "It's painful, but we can do this." George added. Ginny hid her face in George's shirt.

"I'm scared." Ginny whispered. She looked up to George. "What if mum and dad kick me out?" Ginny asked. George closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Angie could use a flat-mate, and I could also take you in." George said.

"You don't hate me?" Ginny asked. George shook his head no.

"I would love you no matter what." George whispered. Ginny looked up from his shirt and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. George sighed. "Now let's get home." Ginny's smile fell.

"Do we really have to have a party?" Ginny asked sadly. George shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." George whispered.

"Let's go home." Ginny said. George nodded sadly. Ginny clung to George as they apperated away.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Support Lines**

_May 3, 1998_

* * *

As soon as George apparated to the Burrow, Ginny ran inside. She quickly climbed the stairs to her and Hermione's room, and slammed the door shut. She locked the door, and quickly walked over to her bed.

She shed her clothes and pulled on a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Ginny sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

She felt a fresh pair of tears fall down her face. Ginny fell into her pillow and started to silently cry her heart out. She wanted to die, Ginny wanted to know what she did to have Colin, Fred, and everyone else close to her die. She wanted to know why one person had to die, she could find it fair.

Ginny turned her head and buried her face in her pillows and blankets. Slowly her sobs died down and the sleepless night and hard fought battle caught up with her. She slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ginny heard a light knock on the door less than an hour later. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned over so she could see the door.

"Are you coming down for the party?" Hermione asked. Her wand was out and was being lowered from the door handle. Ginny groaned and rolled over into her pillow.

"Not in the mood." She mumbled, just loud enough so she could hear and leave her alone.

"Alright then." Hermione said. She dumped a few suitcases by the door. "Luna isn't going to party, neither is George or Dennis. Angelina is coming over tomorrow and same with Neville." Hermione said. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Ginny mumbled. Ginny already felt tears start to build up in her eyes. She heard Hermione's shoes click across the floor, towards her bed.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Hermione sighed and walked the rest of the way over to Ginny's bed. She sat down on the edge and put her hand on Ginny's arm. "Fred would have wanted you to celebrate with a party." Hermione whispered. Ginny burst out in tears and Hermione jumped up from the bed. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to." Hermione said quickly.

"It's fine, Hermione." Ginny said. She wiped her tears franticly away from her face and held her breath to lessen the sobs.

"Do you need to talk?" Hermione asked. Ginny let out her breath making more sobs come out.

"No." Ginny whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Ginny sobbed. "Just leave, I'm sorry." Ginny added. Hermione patted Ginny's arm and walked out of the door. Ginny held her breath until she heard the patter of feet on the steps die away. Ginny closed her eyes and willed all of the pain building up in her away. Before she knew it she was back asleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up to hushed whispers at the end of her bed. She slowly cracked an eye open to look at who was talking, but all she could see was black. There were faint outlines of three people, and she could tell that one of them was one of her brothers.

"Hi." Ginny whispered. She uncurled from her ball and stretched. The three spun to look at her. Ginny could see one with blonde or white hair, the other with brown or black hair, and the last one with red hair.

"Ginny, you're up." The girl with the blonde hair said.

"Did you get enough sleep?" The one with the red hair asked.

"You know, for the baby?" The one with the brown hair asked. Ginny blinked and she instantly recognized the people. Dennis, Luna, and George. Ginny nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, enough sleep." Ginny mumbled. She curled back into a ball and turned to her side. Ginny saw George smile.

"Good." Luna said. Dennis nodded his head in agreement.

"Mum made breakfast, and she wants everyone to eat together." George said. Ginny turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not hungry." Ginny said. George frowned.

"You have to eat." George mumbled. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "So get out of bed. We can cry in an hour or two." George said. Luna walked around the bed and pulled Ginny up. Ginny shivered from the cold.

Dennis held up a calendar. Ginny recognized it from Hogwarts. It had all of the notes for Ginny's pregnancy, all of the lies to tell teachers, all of the due date and calculations, all of the baby name options, and the tracker for how long Ginny had been pregnant for. Dennis smiled and flipped open to the page titled MAY. Dennis crossed off five days and looked up at Ginny.

"Test time!" Luna sang. Dennis smiled and nodded his head.

"How far along are you?" Dennis asked. Ginny sighed and thought for a second.

"Eight weeks." Ginny said. Dennis nodded his head.

"Today is eight weeks and one day." Luna said. Ginny looked up at Luna and smiled.

"Thanks for that." Ginny mumbled.

"Let's get to breakfast, you know, before mum gets Percy to get us." George mumbled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Breakfast was a breeze for Ginny; it was after breakfast was the hard part. Really it was just the end of breakfast when the worry, sadness, the anger, and the guilt set in. Ginny was busy shovelling eggs into her mouth, trying to shove the hunger away. Then her thoughts led to Colin, and then to last night. Ginny felt sick, not from all of food, but from her actions. Ginny wondered how rude she could be, she was living like it was any other day. Colin and Fred were dead and Ginny was acting like nothing ever happened, like they weren't a big part of her life.

She set her fork down on her plate quickly. Ginny looked around the table and saw her mother, Bill, and Hermione staring at her worried. A big part of her wished that she could just tell her family everything. She wanted to tell her family that she was married, that supposed to have a wedding, and she was going to have a kid. She wanted to tell everyone that her true love was gone, and that she had no point in living. Ginny wanted so badly to tell her family that she was going to be a teenager, without a job, without a house, with little to no money, still in school, not married, no husband, no partner to help raise their child.

"You alright, Ginny? You look a little sick." Molly said. Everyone looked at Ginny with eyebrows raised and worried expressions. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat.

She wished that she could tell her family about Colin, about the amazing guy he was. Ginny wanted to tell everyone that she was in love, and now her love was gone. She wanted to tell her family that she wanted to go die. But she couldn't. She didn't want to have her parents mad at her, she didn't want to be considered a slut, and she was scared. Ginny was scared that her family wouldn't love her anymore after the found out the Ginny was pregnant.

Ginny couldn't say anything about Colin or her child. So instead she said, "I'm fine, just not hungry." She looked over the table at Dennis then she quickly looked back to her mother. "Thanks for breakfast mum. I'm just still tired from the last few days." Ginny mumbled. She got up from the table and looked around the room.

"Go back to bed, dear." Molly said. Ginny forced a smile and drug herself back up the stairs. With blurry eyes and a heavy heart she shut the door to her room.

* * *

A few hours later Molly came up to Ginny's room to give her lunch. Ginny hadn't looked up from just below the window for the past several hours. She was curled up in a ball, on her side, her teddy bear she'd had before she could even remember tucked in her arms, silent tears running down her face. It was just luck that Ginny's back was to the door.

"Lunch is ready, Ginny." Molly said.

"Not hungry." Ginny whispered. In the reality, she just couldn't leave her room. In her room she was safe, and she could think clearly. Tears could run down her face and nobody cared because Ginny was alone.

Ginny couldn't see what her mother was doing, but she could hear the movements of her moving towards her bed. Ginny felt the familiar hand of her mother brushing the tears off of her face and the hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Molly asked in a whisper. Ginny shook her head no, she didn't want to accidentally say something she didn't want to. "Ginny…" Molly whispered. Ginny didn't want anything again. Ginny wondered what she could say. She couldn't tell her mother about her time at Hogwarts, she could tell her mother about the DA, she could tell her mother about Colin, or the ring, or the baby, or even her pain. She couldn't say anything. After a few minutes she kissed Ginny's head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ginny hopped that Molly understood that she needed some time alone, and to think things through. She needed some time alone, and also one of her close friends.

Once again Ginny just laid there, a slow ache in her heart burning a hole in her chest. Ginny wanted to have Colin beside her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Ginny wanted Colin to brush the hair out of her eyes. Ginny wanted Colin to be with her, alive. Ginny wanted Colin to help raise their son or daughter.

So Ginny just lay, crying softly into her teddy bear, wishing more than anything that it was Colin she was crying to. She wanted Colin so bad, just to be with her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Ginny wanted Colin to tell her that if her parents got mad at her, she would always be able to move in with Dennis and himself.

But that was never going to happen, and that tore Ginny apart. Colin wasn't going to be able to help raise their daughter or son, him and Ginny were never going to be able to have a wedding, or run away together, or move in together. Colin was never going to be able to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But Ginny wanted him to be alive, she wanted that _so_ bad.

Ginny watched the sun slowly sink. It was around that time when she heard her door open again. Ginny heard five sets of feet come pattering in, and hushed whispers filled the room.

"Is she asleep?"

"Ask." Someone cleared their throat and stepped up to the bed.

"Gin, are you up?" Ginny could tell it was Neville. For the second time that day she uncurled from her ball, and turned to her other side so she could see her friends. Ginny smiled slightly when she saw everyone who knew standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Hey, guys." Ginny whispered. Her voice was horse and her eyes were itchy. Dennis smiled.

"Hope you don't mind, but we told Angie." George said. Ginny nodded her head.

"I don't mind." Ginny whispered. George smiled. "She promised not to say anything." Luna added. Ginny shrugged.

"It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to." Ginny mumbled. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So, how are you feeling?" Neville asked. Ginny sat up in the bed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm scared." Ginny whispered. Ginny felt tears start running down her face. "Stupid hormones." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you scared about?" George asked. He pushed himself away from the doorway and closed the door. Ginny shrugged her shoulders."Everything." Ginny whispered. "I'm going to be a teenage mother, without a partner." Ginny mumbled. "It's scary; I'm going to be viewed as a slut."

"Who cares what people think!" George yelled from the door. He was fuming slightly from what his sister thought.

"It won't matter what people think, you have us." Luna said. Dennis nodded his head.

"But people will avoid me, and I'll be the slut and a disappointment." Ginny whispered.

"You're not a slut." Dennis said.

"Obviously not." Neville said. "Otherwise Colin wouldn't have been so… err… not-freak-out-and-dump-her-sorry-butt-ish." Neville said.

"You and Colin were married." Luna added. Ginny turned towards George with teary eyes.

"You don't think I'm a slut? I mean, of course you don't think I'm a slut in the sleeping around kind of way, but in the way that I had sex as a teenage and got pregnant kind of way." Ginny said. George shrugged.

"You were married, so don't worry about it. Just the people who think you're a slut to-" George said. He got cut off by Angie before he could finish.

"Just tell them to go fuc-" Angie started to say, but Dennis cut her off.

"Hey, there." Dennis said quickly. He threw a pillow at Angie. "Little child here." Dennis said with a smile. George snorted."You're fifteen years old, you're not that young." George said. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about myself, you ungrateful weasel!" Dennis snorted. George looked confused.

"Who were you talking about? You're the youngest one here." George said. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"The little baby, duh!" Dennis said. He pointed to Ginny's stomach and scoffed. "And you thought I was talking about myself."

"Right." Angie said. "Sorry." She added.

"It's fine." Ginny mumbled.

"You're crying." Angie pointed out. "Are you sure your fine?" She asked. Ginny's hand quickly reached her face and wiped the liquid from her eyes. She snorted and shook her head.

"I'm always crying." Ginny mumbled. She sighed. "It's hard just knowing that I'm going to have to raise this child by myself, and he or she isn't going to have a sibling, and I'm going to be a mother at age seventeen." Ginny mumbled. "My life is all screwed up from the war."

"Don't think of the negative, think of the positive." Luna said. Neville nodded his head.

"You're not going to be yourself, you got us! Ginny, you won't ever have to be alone if you don't want to. You could always have me by your side, no matter what." Neville said. "Your child will be the most loved baby in the world, because it has an amazing mother, amazing uncles, and people that will help you and the baby." Neville added with a smile. Ginny smiled.

"And on the topic of Neville being always be your side, you'll have me too by your side." Dennis added. "That is my nephew, and I'm not letting him think that only the cool uncles have red hair." Dennis said with a smile. George pouted.

"They do, though." George mumbled. "And also to the 'Neville is so amazing and Dennis is so cool and they are going to help you raise the little dude' well, I'm going to have to help too. I won't, ever, ever let the little guy think that gingers aren't cool, and only brown haired kids are amazing." George said in a joking tone. Dennis pouted.

"And of course, I'll help you. You're like my sister, Gin." Luna said. She patted Ginny's leg and smiled. Ginny smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"I'm going to help you too. You need someone older then you, a girl, to help you with some of the other stuff." Angie said. She smiled at Ginny. Ginny sniffled as she started to cry again.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." Dennis said. "What was next on your worry list?" Dennis asked.

"She said something about being a mother at seventeen." Neville said.

"No, she said that she's sad that her kid won't have a brother or a sister." Luna said. Dennis nodded his head.

"Oh yeah." Dennis mumbled. "Well… I don't know what to say to that." Dennis mumbled. George rolled his eyes.

"You are hopeless, Dennis." Neville mumbled. Dennis smiled."Well, if you are worried for the little guy being lonely, then don't worry about that. Do you know how big the Weasley family is going to get? Bill and Fleur are bound to have ten children, and I bet everyone else is going to have more than one. The little guy is going to have so many cousins, you're going to be happy you didn't have another kid." George said.

"And our kids will be close, so he will feel like he has brothers or sisters." Luna said.

"Why are we all of a sudden calling my child a guy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Dennis mumbled.

"When are you finding out the gender of the baby?" Neville asked. Ginny shrugged."Well according to Muggle books you can find out at ten weeks. So in two weeks." Ginny said.

"Well in one week and six days." Luna said. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks for that." Ginny mumbled.

"Gosh, do you guys always get so off topic?" Angie said. "Weren't we talking about Ginny's worries?" She added.

"Yeah, sorry." Dennis said. "So what was the next worry?" He asked.

"Seventeen year old mother." Neville said. Dennis nodded his head.

"Right." Dennis said.

"So you think you'll be viewed as a slut?" Luna asked. "Because you aren't, we've been over this tonight." Luna said.

"No, just I'm not going to have a career." Ginny said.

"Come work in the joke shop." George said.

"Or work at Hogwarts." Neville added.

"Or you can write for the _Quibbler_." Luna said.

"Or the _Daily Prophet_." Angie added.

"I don't know what to suggest." Dennis said.

"The joke shop would be nice." Ginny said. George smiled.

"We can talk about it later." George said.

"Good, because I'm about to faint." Ginny mumbled.

"Oh, I'm staying here, Gin." Luna said. "I'm sleeping on the couch in your room; Mrs. Weasley said that it'll be good." Luna added.

"Okay." Ginny mumbled.

"I guess I'll be heading home, then." Neville said. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Night, Gin." Neville mumbled. Ginny smiled and nodded her head."Goodnight, Neville." Ginny said. Neville walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I guess I should get back to the flat." Angie said gloomily.

"Can you stay here?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Gin, are you sure? It's packed in here with you and Hermione and now Luna." George asked.

"I don't mind. I can sleep on the floor." Ginny said quickly.

"No!" Angie yelled. "I'll just sleep on the floor, if I'm staying." Angie added.

"Or you guys could just transfigure something into a couch, and put it alongside your window." Dennis said.

"Right, thank you." Ginny mumbled. "I'm going to go ask mum." Ginny said. She smiled, jumped out of her bed, and ran out of the room. As soon as Ginny left. Everyone let out a deep breath. Angie sobbed, Dennis' smiled disappeared, George's sparkle in his eye disappeared and his head hung, and Luna collapsed on the couch.

"That was so hard." Dennis said. Angie started crying softly.

"We can do it, for Ginny." George whispered.

"She can't think that we are hurting, she can't feel sadder, or she'll lose that baby. That baby is the only thing that will be left or Colin." Luna whispered. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right, so just keep strong, guys." George whispered.

"We can do this." Dennis added.

"Keep a smile on your face, and keep making jokes. Make sure you keep reassuring her that everything will be okay." George said.

"She's so lucky." Angie added.

"How?" Dennis asked with a hint of anger coming into his voice, his brotherly anger.

"Colin and her were married, and she's pregnant with his child. I don't have anything of Fred, I mean, no living human like him." Angie whispered. George looked up from the floor with a _what-the-hell-did-you-just-say _and a _what-the-hell-just-happened _look.

"Because I'm sure he has no twin." George said. Angie looked up and snorted at the look of George's face.

"Sorry, George." Angie said. She started laughing. Dennis cracked a smile.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, you sure have the same emotional problem." Dennis said. Angie grabbed a pillow off of Ginny's bed and chucked it at him.

"Shut up!" Angie said. She had a smile spread across her face, only a ghost trail of a tear left on her cheek.

"See, that's how we should act around Ginny." Luna spoke up. She sat up on the couch and swung her feet back and forth.

"Good, act like that around her, then you can go cry in the bathroom." George said.

"Make sure you, George, keep cracking jokes." Luna said.

"We got this, we can do this." Dennis said.

"Now wipe those tears, and pretend we were talking about-" Luna started to say, but the creak of the door opening cut her off. Angie quickly threw her face into a pillow and started rubbing.

"She said yes." Ginny said.

"I'll get a broken quill to make the couch." George said. He walked over to the work table and started rummaging through the desk.

"I'm crashing, someone wake me up, because I don't want to sleep to noon again, and I'm going to miss everything good." Ginny said. Angie jumped off of Ginny's bed and walked over to Luna's couch.

"Night." Ginny mumbled. She jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball on top of the covers. George walked over to Ginny and kissed her cheek."Night, Gin." George whispered. Dennis walked up to Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Dennis whispered. Luna jumped off of the couch with Angie and they both walked over to Ginny. Luna kissed Ginny's head and Angie hugged her. They said goodnight to Ginny.

"I love you guys." Ginny whispered.

"We love you too." Everyone chorused.

And then Ginny slept. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, even though her worried were still there, and she still felt like dying. She still missed Colin and Fred like hell, and she still felt a piece of her missing. But now she had a found a purpose in life, a reason to keep moving on, a reason to keep moving forward. Ginny would have her child soon and all of her friends and family there to anchor her. Somehow, everything she was worried about seemed less bleak than before. She knew in her heart that, whatever was to come her way, she'd be able to deal with it as long as she had her supports. Whatever came her way, she could deal with it, just as long as she had Neville, Luna, Dennis, Angie, and George. In the end, she would be okay, she would be able to take things as they come, on step at a time, one day at a time, one hour at a time, one minute, one second. She would take it as it came. She'd be okay.

* * *

**What did you think? Yeah, sorry for the blocks of text, grammar, and spelling... But it's pretty good if you look past that... Right?**

**Okay, so I have a story on a contest. It's again for "Twin Exchange" and my story is called "Remember Me". It's a story about Fred and Hermione, but Fred doesn't die! It's 10 chapters, but it is only like 3000 words long. It's a drabble thing. So voting starts on July 20th and closes Aug. 10th. You can vote for two stories this month! So, yeah, if you could vote for me that would be great!**

**Thanks! Re****view please! And vote ; )**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	5. Life, Love, and Trunks

**Hey! It's Pawprinter. And I have another chapter tonight! YES! Like I said, I'm done pre-writing, so I wanna get it out there for everyone to see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Night." Ginny mumbled. She jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball on top of the covers. George walked over to Ginny and kissed her cheek."Night, Gin." George whispered. Dennis walked up to Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Dennis whispered. Luna jumped off of the couch with Angie and they both walked over to Ginny. Luna kissed Ginny's head and Angie hugged her. They said goodnight to Ginny.

"I love you guys." Ginny whispered.

"We love you too." Everyone chorused.

And then Ginny slept. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, even though her worried were still there, and she still felt like dying. She still missed Colin and Fred like hell, and she still felt a piece of her missing. But now she had a found a purpose in life, a reason to keep moving on, a reason to keep moving forward. Ginny would have her child soon and all of her friends and family there to anchor her. Somehow, everything she was worried about seemed less bleak than before. She knew in her heart that, whatever was to come her way, she'd be able to deal with it as long as she had her supports. Whatever came her way, she could deal with it, just as long as she had Neville, Luna, Dennis, Angie, and George. In the end, she would be okay, she would be able to take things as they come, on step at a time, one day at a time, one hour at a time, one minute, one second. She would take it as it came. She'd be okay.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life, Love, and Trunks**

_May 25, 1998_

* * *

"Luna, get up." Ginny mumbled. She tugged on Ginny's arm lightly. Luna's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah?" Luna mumbled. Hermione came skipping in the room.

"We're going through all of the mixed up trunks in the living area, so get ready." Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head.

"There are so many trunks down there, like ten. And they are all mixed up, some even exploded all over the floor. There is one of Dennis' trunks, some of Fred's, Colin's, Luna's, and Angelina's, and then we got some other trunks for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione recalled. She pulled her trunk out from under the bed and pulled out a dress. She stood up again. "It's boiling down there, so don't wear jeans. Where at least a skirt or shorts, along with a tank." Hermione advised.

"Did Colin's trunk just arrive there?" Ginny asked. Her voice shook the slightest from worry and excitement.

"Yeah, along with his parents' trunks. Just this morning as I was cooking breakfast." Hermione said. Angie sat up on the couch and sighed.

"Look's like I'm going to have to borrow someone's dress." Angie mumbled. She pointed downstairs. "I would think mine is down there."

"Oh, me too." Luna said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Angelina, I think I might have a dress that'll fit you. Luna, Ginny will have to lend you one." Hermione said. She went back to digging in her trunk. Ginny sat down on the edge of Luna's couch and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath. Luna putted her arm. Hermione pulled a dress from her trunk and threw it at Angie. "That's yours now." Hermione said. She walked out of the door and stuck her head over the railing. She walked back into the room. "I'm going to go help put the trunks back in the piles." Hermione said. She smiled and closed the door. Ginny let the breath of air out she didn't know she was holding.

"You need this, Gin. Maybe Colin had notes for you, or the baby." Angie said. Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, and you could keep some of his clothes, it'll be nice." Luna added. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yeah, this will be good." She mumbled.

"It will, so don't worry." Angie said. Ginny lifted her head up.

"Okay, do you think I'll be showing with shorts and a tank top?" She asked. She got off of Luna's couch and walked over to her bed. She pulled out her trunk and started rummaging threw it.

"How tight is the tank?" Angie asked.

"I donno." Ginny mumbled.

"Have a dress?" Luna asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"I left mine at Hogwarts." Ginny mumbled. She sighed. "So I only have a tank top and shorts."

"Just wear it." Angie said. She stood up from her couch. "I'm going to go change." Angie mumbled. She walked out of the room and across the hall.

"I think I might show." Ginny mumbled.

"How far along are you again?" Luna asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Eleven weeks today." Ginny said. Luna nodded her head.

"Tighten your shirt." Luna told Ginny. Ginny tugged on her large shirt so it framed her stomach. There was a slight bump under her shirt. Luna nodded her head. "I wouldn't use a tank." Luna concluded. Ginny huffed.

"I don't know what to wear then." Ginny mumbled.

"Go check out George and Dennis' closet." Luna said. Ginny huffed.

"Fine." Ginny mumbled. She walked out of the room, but then she quickly walked back into the room. "You can use my tank and shorts." Ginny said. She walked out of the room again and turned to her right.

* * *

"Ginny, Dennis, George, come on!" Angie yelled up the stairs. She was wearing a white flower sundress with her hair in a messy bun. She stood at the bottom of the stair case just out side of Ginny's room.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get clothes that I swim in, but aren't to huge that I trip in them, and they aren't to warm." Ginny called. She stuck her head over the railing and smiled slightly. She was wearing a oversized white t-shirt and some huge shorts. They would have been small on Dennis, but Ginny was swimming in them.

"Hurry up, or Mrs. Weasley will think that something's up." Angie hissed. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm good, I just need a hair elastic from Dennis, then we are ready to go." Ginny said. She disappeared from sight. Only a few seconds later there was thumps of feet coming down the stairs. George walked off of the stair wearing a expression Angie couldn't read.

"Hey, beautiful." George whispered. Angie smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"You okay?" George asked. Angie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angie whispered. "It just feels weird to be dating my dead-ex-boyfriend's twin." Angie mumbled. George rolled his eyes.

"Fred would have wanted us to be happy." George whispered. Angie sighed and nodded her head.

"I kind of feel guilty." Angie mumbled.

"Why?" George asked. Angie sighed.

"I feel like we are getting over Fred to fast, like he was never part of our lives." Angie mumbled. George shrugged. His eyes were pained.

"I miss him still." George confessed. "But I know that if we were grieving, Fred would have kicked my ass and slapped me upside my head." George said. Angie sighed. "Fred would have probably wanted us to crack jokes about death left, right, and center." George added. Angie snorted.

"It just doesn't feel right." Angie whispered. "I mean Ginny is still upset from everything." George's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"She cries in her sleep, and she sometimes screams. Luna, Hermione, and I sometimes freak out over it. Hermione especially, she thinks that she is crying because of Fred." Angie said. "And she doesn't know she's pregnant. So I think she is going to get someone to come help her soon." Angie added. George nodded his head and sighed.

"Did you talk to her." George asked.

"Yeah I did. I sa-" Angie started to say but she stopped talking once she heard the swing of the bathroom door. A few seconds later the air was filled with laughter and voices. Ginny, Dennis, and Luna all walked down from the boys' room.

"Ready?" Angie asked. Ginny stopped laughing and she sighed. Her face become worrisome.

"I don't know." Ginny mumbled. Dennis nudged her.

"I think it's time to face the music." Dennis whispered. Ginny smiled. He turned to George and Angie. "I knew that would cheer her up, she loves when I use Muggle sayings. She thinks its hot." Dennis joked. He whispered it to make it look like he didn't want Ginny to hear, but he also said it loud enough so Ginny would hear. Ginny gasped and smacked his arm.

"I don't think that Muggle sayings are hot!" Ginny screeched. Dennis smiled.

"Okay, Gin." Dennis said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going." Luna mumbled.

* * *

Ginny felt sick. She knew she was about to throw up any second. No, it wasn't from her being pregnant. No, it wasn't from Dennis talking about her Muggle saying are hot, even though that was part of the problem. No, it wasn't from what was in the living area downstairs. Yeah, there was a trunk for her dead husband down there, and one for her dead brother. Yeah, maybe Colin left her a note, maybe he didn't. That was why Ginny was about to get sick. Ginny's mind kept racing in the same pattern, now that was making her stomach roll.

Did Colin leave her a note? No, he probably didn't. Did he have the rings packed? Maybe not, he might have kept them some where safe. Did he leave money for her? No, he probably didn't think of that. Did Colin leave something for the baby? He probably didn't. He didn't think he was going to die, he didn't think that Ginny was going to have a baby. Sure, he knew that she was pregnant, but there wasn't enough time for him to do anything. Right?

"Gin, you okay?" George asked. Ginny took a deep breath of air and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ginny mumbled. George smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her head and then went back to talking with Angie. Dennis smiled encouragingly at Ginny. They walked into the living area and saw everyone on hands and knees sorting trunks.

"Hi, mum." Ginny mumbled. Molly walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello, dear." Molly said. She turned to Dennis. "Your trunk arrived. Colin's and your parents' trunk came too." Molly added. "And Angie, dear, your trunk is over in the far corner. Bill will show you." Molly added. She turned to where all the red heads were kneeling. "Bill, show Angie her trunk." Molly called. Bill looked up and nodded his head. Angie dropped George's hand and walked towards Bill stating to chat happily.

"Is my trunk here?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it's with Angie's stuff." Molly said. Luna smiled.

"Georgie, go help the girl with their stuff." Molly said. George nodded. He kissed Ginny's head and walked off towards where Bill, Angie, and Fleur were talking happily. Molly turned to Ginny, Luna and Dennis. "Your Hogwarts trunks arrived. Ginny, yours is a bit burnt, but it mainly is looking well, and Dennis, yours is… err… ripped in several places, but all of the items survived. And Luna, yours is looking normal minus the few scrapes and burns." Molly said.

"Is Colin's stuff here, all of it? Even the trunk from Hogwarts?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, it's with your Hogwarts trunks." Molly said. Dennis nodded and smiled. Molly turned to Ginny. "Why are you wearing George's and Dennis' stuff?" Molly questioned.

"I lent all of my stuff to Luna, I didn't have anything else so I just got some things from the boys." Ginny said. Molly nodded her head.

"Alright, are you hot?" Molly asked. Ginny shook her head no. "Okay, dear." Molly said. She smiled warmly. "Okay, you three get your trunks from the Hogwarts pile. Hermione will show you." Molly said. Ginny, Dennis, and Luna walked over to Hermione who was leaning against the door way talking to Ron as she held his hand.

* * *

Ginny could hardly breathe. In front of her was Colin's trunk. It had scratches and burns, but other wise it looked intact.

"You ready to open it?" Dennis asked. He held Ginny's hand as he sat beside her. They were sitting on the floor of George's and Dennis' room.

"Yeah, I can do this." Ginny whispered. Luna smiled.

"Of course you can do this, you got it in the bag." Luna said with a cheery smile. Everyone looked at her puzzled. Luna shrugged. "Dennis said it and it's catchy." Luna mumbled. George shrugged his shoulders.

"You scared?" Angie asked. Ginny leaned into Dennis' side.

"Just a little." Ginny whispered. Angie patted Ginny's shoulder. Angie was sitting on the bed just above Ginny.

"Don't worry." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, yeah." Ginny mumbled. She pulled away from Dennis and crawled to the trunk. Dennis followed her and same with Luna and George. Ginny opened the lid and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled away from the trunk.

"Ginny?" George asked. Dennis looked away from the trunk and wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Smells like him." Ginny whispered. Luna smiled.

"You can do this." Luna said. Ginny nodded her head and looked back in the trunk.

* * *

Ginny sat on the floor in her room with objects all around her. Luna was laying on her bed with a Muggle music playing object from Dennis, and Angie was reading a book. All around Ginny were shirts, shorts, sweats, jeans, socks, sweaters, a Hogwarts uniform, a black box, a notepad, and other items. Ginny picked up the shirt beside her and held it against her face. She breathed deeply and sighed.

"Gin, you going to be fine for the night?" Dennis asked from the door. Ginny looked up and over her bed and smiled slightly at her brothers.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." Ginny said.

"We found a few other things in the trunk." George said. He walked over to Ginny and put a big bear and a small bear stuffed animals into Ginny's lap. On the big one there was a note. Ginny picked it up.

_Ginger,_

_Before you read this, I first want you to know I love you. I love you and our baby. _

_I do hope you get this note. If you get this on your own, out of my trunk, then I'm guessing I'm dead. No. I know what your doing now, just no. I don't want you to cry. I don't know how long you get this after the war, but if it's still going on, then I hope you do well. And if its over, then thank god its done. I see why you say that I get off track easily. Now, what was I saying? Right, maybe I should have read what I wrote before asking you, I'm already dead, so how could you answer me… Anyway the note, back to the note…_

_Now that we covered on me being dead and war part, I want to get into better things, more kid friendly. The baby. We've discussed names before, but now that I'm dead, I bet it's all down the drain. Please don't name our child Colin, especially if it's a girl. Don't worry, you'll be an amazing mother, even with out me. I know you can do it._

_Next on the list; you. You know how we changed our records so that it says we're married? You are Ginny Creevey. Tonks was helpful to get things in order. Make sure you thank her again. So now back to talking about death (sorry, darling). You are listed as my wife on all of my papers, so you and Dennis get most of my things. _

_Now back to the baby. Make sure he knows that I love him. Tell him why I died when he's old enough to understand. _

_I know you have so many worries, and so many things you want to talk about. If I know you then I would say that you wish that I was still alive. Just do what you do, get Luna, and Tonks to help you. Make sure that your parents or your brothers don't freak out and hurt you when you tell them. You can always go live with Dennis or Neville or Luna if they kick you out. But I doubt they will. _

_I'll miss you so bad. I hate myself for dieing early. I'm going to miss our baby grow up, and I'm going to miss our lives together. I love you, I hope you realise that. I hope you know that our love wasn't just a summer fling. I really, truly love you. I really do, you're my other half._

_I love you. Forever. _

_With all my heart,_

_Colin_

Ginny let the note fall from her face. Tears were falling quickly from her eyes.

"The big bear is for you, it was Colin's when we were little. He always said that it would keep away bad dreams, and reality." Dennis said. He kneeled down beside her and held up the big bear. "His name's Winnie. Named after Winnie the Pooh." Dennis explained. He smiled and took hold of the bear's arms. His voice went a few pitches higher. "I'm Winnie. I was bought fifteen years ago. Now I'm yours, Mrs. Ginny." Dennis said. Ginny snorted slightly.

"What's the little one named?" Ginny asked.

"Little one was named Christopher. After Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh." Dennis said. He smiled. "Colin had this one even longer then Winnie, he got it right when he was born." Dennis said. He smiled and looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"This is so cute." Ginny whispered. Dennis nodded his head in agreement. "Wanna read the note?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

Dennis nodded his head and picked up the note. Ginny looked towards the door and saw George and Angie talking in hushed whispers. Ginny reached down the her lap and picked up a baby raddle. She smiled and shook it beside her slightly swollen stomach. Ginny looked around at the items with a small smile on her face for a few minutes. Dennis looked up from the letter and smiled slightly.

"So it wasn't just papers? It was the real deal!" Dennis said. He smiled and Ginny smiled.

"It was still papers." Ginny said.

"We'll, I never thought I'd have an older sister." Dennis said.

"Yeah, never thought I'd have a little brother." Ginny said. Dennis wrapped an arm around Ginny and hugged her.

"If you ever need anything, Colin left me in charge to protect you. We had a pact to watch over our family and our loved ones if the other died." Dennis whispered. Ginny felt tears fill her eyes and she smiled. "I love you, Gin. You are my sister." Dennis added.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Dennis in a hug.

"My brother did too." Dennis whispered. Ginny took in a deep breath. "Don't ever forget that." Dennis added. Ginny nodded and dug her face into Dennis' shoulder and took a deep breath. It was a start of a new life.

* * *

**Tell me. Am I doing a good job with the sadness and healing? I've never lost someone clsoe to me, so I'm not sure if I'm doing the best job. **

**If you don't mind, go check out my story "Remember Me" and vote for it on "Twin Exchange" profile. Voting starts July 20th and ends Aug. 10th.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm not a good editor, but I try : D**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Vote and review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	6. Plans

**Hey guys! It's Pawprinter! YAY! Another chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, boooooo.**

**So, yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"The big bear is for you, it was Colin's when we were little. He always said that it would keep away bad dreams, and reality." Dennis said. He kneeled down beside her and held up the big bear. "His name's Winnie. Named after Winnie the Pooh." Dennis explained. He smiled and took hold of the bear's arms. His voice went a few pitches higher. "I'm Winnie. I was bought fifteen years ago. Now I'm yours, Mrs. Ginny." Dennis said. Ginny snorted slightly.

"What's the little one named?" Ginny asked.

"Little one was named Christopher. After Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh." Dennis said. He smiled. "Colin had this one even longer then Winnie, he got it right when he was born." Dennis said. He smiled and looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"This is so cute." Ginny whispered. Dennis nodded his head in agreement. "Wanna read the note?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

Dennis nodded his head and picked up the note. Ginny looked towards the door and saw George and Angie talking in hushed whispers. Ginny reached down the her lap and picked up a baby raddled. She smiled and shook it beside her slightly swollen stomach. Ginny looked around at the items with a small smile on her face for a few minutes. Dennis looked up from the letter and smiled slightly.

"Looks like you're my real big sis!" Dennis said. He smiled and Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, never thought I'd have a little brother." Ginny said. Dennis wrapped an arm around Ginny and hugged her.

"If you ever need anything, Colin left me in charge to protect you. We had a pact to watch over our family and our loved ones if the other died." Dennis whispered. Ginny felt tears weld up in her eyes and she smiled. "I love you, Gin. You are my sister." Dennis added.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Dennis in a hug.

"My brother did too." Dennis whispered. Ginny took in a deep breath. "Don't ever forget that." Dennis added. Ginny nodded and dug her face into Dennis' shoulder and took a deep breath. It was a start of a new life.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans**

_June 18, 1998_

* * *

It was Thursday, June 18, 1998. It was around five thirty or six in the morning, leaving everyone dead tired. Molly, Arthur, Percy, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Angie, and Dennis still were living in the Burrow. Percy always stay up in his room, only leaving every once in a while, George, Dennis, Luna, Angie, and Ginny usually all hung around in Ginny's room or George's and Dennis' room. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always busy doing things together. At the moment Hermione, Angie, Luna, and Ginny shared a room, George and Dennis shared a room, Ron and Harry shared a room, and Percy had his own room. There was only one extra room for any visitor. Angie was out with some of her older friends, trying to cheer one of them up after a nasty break up.

"Ginny! Hermione! Luna! Get up!" There was a few sharp knocks at the door. Ginny's eyes flew open.

She grabbed her wand and jumped out of bed. She snatched her house coat off of the end of her bed and turned to the door. She saw that Hermione was doing the same thing, but she didn't get her house coat. Ginny saw Luna jump up from the couch she slept on, grab her wand, and run to Ginny. Luna was really protective when she wanted to be; she never had Ginny in any slightly dangerous situation. Hermione ran to the door and threw it open with her wand held high.

"Wha-" Hermione started to say, but Ron cut her off.

"Sorry! I'm sooooo sorry." Ron said. He stood in the door, still in his pyjamas, with his hands held high. "Nothing's wrong, mum just wanted me to get you girls up for breakfast." Ron said. Ginny glared at Ron and flopped back into her bed. Luna dropped onto the edge of Ginny's bed, putting her wand on her night table along with Ginny's.

"Scared me." Luna whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head and sighed.

"Reminded me of the time of the war, when we were all running." Ginny mumbled. She closed her eyes and turned to face her window.

"Come on, you two." Hermione said. She turned from her conversation from Ron to look at the two sixteen year olds. Ginny lifted her head off of her pillow and frowned.

"I'll be there in a few." Ginny mumbled. Hermione turned to look at Luna with her eyebrow raised.

"I'll stay with Ginny." Luna said.

Ginny dropped her head back into her pillow. Luna grabbed a book off of Ginny's trunk and started reading. Ron pointed to Ginny and made a confused expression, Hermione shrugged. She took Ron's hand and walked out of the room. Ginny waited until she could hear the footsteps die down before she sat up fully. Luna put the book down, crossed her legs on the bed, and faced Ginny. Ginny sighed.

"Can you pass me my calendar?" Ginny asked.

Luna reached behind her and pulled out a calendar. Ginny flipped open to the page titled JUNE. She picked up a marker from her nightstand crossed off _June 17_.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped. Luna patted Ginny's leg and stood up from the bed. Ginny looked up at the door with wide eyes. Luna pulled to door open and stepped aside. George stood, leaning against the doorway with four plates balanced on his arms. Beside him Dennis was carrying four glasses of orange juice. George pushed off of the door and walked into the room.

"Hey, Luna." George said. He smiled at her.

"Hello, George." Luna said. She took two plates off of his arm. George beamed at her. She put the plates down on the work table beside the door, and quickly took two glasses from Dennis. "Hello, Dennis." Luna added. Dennis looked up from the glasses and smiled at Luna.

"Hey, you two." Dennis said.

"Why aren't you down at breakfast?" George asked, getting right to the point. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Luna sat down at the end of Hermione's bed.

"I'm worried someone will notice that I'm fatter." Ginny mumbled. George snorted and Dennis smiled. Luna nodded her head like she knew the worry.

"You're not fat." George said. "You aren't even showing."

"But if she leans a certain way, she shows." Luna said.

"Nobody will notice." Dennis added. He pushed off the doorway and closed the door with his foot.

"Mum is already suspecting something." Ginny mumbled. George looked confused. "She's going to be watching me, and Luna, and Dennis closely. She thinks we're the next Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Ginny mumbled.

"She notices something is up with Ginny, she does suspect something." Luna said.

"How?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"My morning sickness, always being tired, not getting back with Harry." Ginny mumbled. George smiled slightly and flopped onto the end of Ginny's bed.

"How far along are you now?" Dennis asked.

"Fourteen weeks pregnant." Ginny said.

"And three days." Luna added. Ginny smiled.

"Fourteen weeks and _three_ days pregnant." Ginny said with a giggle. Luna smiled and nodded her head. George nodded his head in thought.

"When are you due." George asked.

"Well, judging by the Muggle books, and the information Luna gave me…" Ginny wondered off in thought. "I'm due December seventh." Ginny said with a slight smile.

"When are you going to tell mum and dad?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Ginny mumbled. She patted the spot beside her. Dennis put the glasses of orange juice on the worktable. He jumped onto the bed. He pulled Ginny into his side pushing her legs on George. Ginny patted the other side of the bed. Luna walked over and sat on the bed and took Ginny's hand.

"Do they know that you were married?" Luna asked. Ginny shook her head no.

"No." Ginny mumbled. She sighed.

"Where is your ring?" Dennis asked. Ginny pointed to her night table.

"Under the lamp." Ginny said. Dennis nodded his head. "Can you hand it to me?" Ginny asked. Dennis reached under the lamp and pulled out a small box. He handed it over to Ginny. She opened the small box and pulled out the gold ring. She slipped it on her left hand ring finger.

"It looks beautiful." Luna whispered. Ginny smiled sadly.

"It does, doesn't it." Ginny said.

"Where's the rings that you were going to use for the wedding ceremony?" Dennis asked.

Ginny stood up on the bed. George quickly held onto her legs as she reached up into the Muggle light shade. She pulled out another black box. She slowly sat back down on the bed and opened the box. In the box sat two rings, one gold with a little diamond in the middle, and the other one was a plain gold band.

"So pretty." Luna said. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"I know." Ginny said.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny pushed the rings under her pillow, and put her left hand under her leg, Luna threw the calendar under the bed along with the maker, Dennis quickly put the lamp back in the exactly same position, and George hid the baby name book that was beside him under the covers. A second after the knock the door was pushed open. Harry walked into the room looking as awkward as always.

"Hey, guys." Harry said. Ginny smiled slightly at Harry, George waved, Luna smiled and waved, and Dennis just held his hand up.

"Hey, Harry." Luna greeted. Harry smiled. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Ginny nudged George with her leg and his smile faltered.

"Can I hang out here for awhile? Hermione and Ron are making out again." Harry mumbled. George nudged Ginny's leg in response. Ginny tapped Luna's arm with her elbow. She looked slightly to the side and made wide eyes to Ginny's question. Dennis smiled at Harry.

"Can we eat our food before? We were just busy talking about new products for George." Dennis said. He was good for that, lying through his teeth. Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure, yeah. Err… Take your time." Harry said. "I'll just go talk to Percy." Harry mumbled. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Ginny let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank Merlin you are such a good liar." Ginny mumbled. She fell back into her pillows.

"Why don't you like Harry?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"He keeps hitting on me." Ginny mumbled. Dennis snorted.

"No way." Dennis said in a sarcastic tone. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that, Dennis." Ginny mumbled.

"How are you going to lose him?" Dennis asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm scared that he's going to find out and blab it to Hermione and Ron, then Ron will blab it to mum and dad." Ginny mumbled. "Then what will I say?" She asked. Ginny sighed again. Dennis pulled her up into a sitting position.

"It's going to be fine, Ginny." Dennis said. George nodded his head in agreement.

"We go over this every second day, everything is going to be fine." George said. Ginny sighed.

"It's still nerve racking." Ginny mumbled.

"You should have seen a doctor last month, you need to go see one." Luna said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I feel fine." Ginny said. Luna reached under the covers and pulled out one of the books George hid.

"In one of these baby books it says that in your eighth week you should have seen a doctor." Luna said. Ginny shook her head.

"If I do see a doctor, then I have to tell mum, and dad, and Bill, and Percy, and Harry, and Hermione, and Ron, and everyone else." Ginny mumbled. She sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them? You can be moved in with me, all of you, and then we could tell mum and dad. If they blow up, then you can always come to the flat." George said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds good." Ginny said. Dennis nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay." Dennis said.

"I'm going wherever Ginny goes." Luna said. Ginny smiled.

"Okay, good." Ginny said.

"When do you guys want to move over?" George asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever we can." Ginny said. George nodded his head.

"How about next week?" George asked. Ginny, Dennis, and Luna nodded their heads and smiled.

"Sure." Ginny said. There was another knock on the door. Luna stuffed the baby book back under the covers. The door opened and Harry walked in.

"So, you guys ready?" Harry asked. George nodded his head.

"Yeah." George said. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, want to come for a walk with me?" Harry asked. Ginny's face twisted in discomfort and she jumped up from the bed.

"One moment, please." Ginny mumbled. She ran across her room, ran through the door, ran across the hall, and ran into the washroom. George and Dennis jumped up immediately and ran after her. They pushed Harry onto Hermione's bed as they rushed towards Ginny. Luna got up from the bed and began following them when Dennis turned to face Luna.

"Stay with Harry." Dennis said. He turned and raced out of the door leaving with a confused Harry, and a worried Luna.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. Luna turned towards Harry. His glasses were lopsided and his hair was crazier then usual.

"She was just really sad, and she didn't want to cry in front of you." Luna lied. Harry looked confused.

"So she ran to the bathroom with George and Dennis following her?" Harry asked. Luna smiled.

"Yeah." Luna said. "So what do you want to do?" Luna asked. Harry looked confused at her and Luna turned towards the window.

"Why wasn't Dennis here, he lies good." Luna whispered under her breath.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Another chapter today! Wow. Maybe I want to get this story done... Or maybe I want to get my word count up again (hahahaha).**

**So, how did you like this chapter. Good? Bad? Hate? Love? Tell me in a review. I live for those things :p**

**I'm going to annoy all my readers now, aren't I...? VOTE! If you could pretty please vote for me for "Twin Exchange"? My story is "Remember Me", voting can be found on "Twin Exchange" profile, it starts July 20th and ends Aug. 10th. **

**OH! I might post another chapter today because of how short this one was!**

**Thanks!**

**Review and vote please. It will make me happy!**

**Love,**

**Paw**


	7. Good Change

**Here it is! Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sad. **

**Yep. That's it.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Ginny, want to come for a walk with me?" Harry asked. Ginny's face twisted in discomfort and she jumped up from the bed.

"One moment, please." Ginny mumbled. She ran across her room, ran through the door, ran across the hall, and ran into the washroom. George and Dennis jumped up immediately and ran after her. They pushed Harry onto Hermione's bed as they rushed towards Ginny. Luna got up from the bed and began following them when Dennis turned to face Luna.

"Stay with Harry." Dennis said. He turned and raced out of the door leaving with a confused Harry, and a worried Luna.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. Luna turned towards Harry. His glasses were lopsided and his hair was crazier then usual.

"She was just really sad, and she didn't want to cry in front of you." Luna lied. Harry looked confused.

"So she ran to the bathroom with George and Dennis following her?" Harry asked. Luna smiled.

"Yeah." Luna said. "So what do you want to do?" Luna asked. Harry looked confused at her and Luna turned towards the window.

"Why wasn't Dennis here, he lies good." Luna whispered under her breath.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good Change**

_July 9, 1998_

* * *

"George, where did you put the remote!" Dennis asked. Ginny, Luna, Angie, and Dennis were all sitting on the couch, the chairs, and the floor. Dennis was looking around the small living room looking for the remote to the Muggle TV. George looked from the small kitchen into the room.

"I wasn't watching." George said.

"Dennis, it's not time to watch, it's time to eat." Luna said. Dennis looked down at Luna and stared at her in a look that said _really?-did-you-just-say-that? _kind of look.

"Can we eat here? I'm to lazy to move." Ginny mumbled. George snorted.

"I love how you admit that you are to lazy to move." George said. Dennis smiled and nodded his head.

"Shut up, it's hard being pregnant." Ginny mumbled.

"How far-" Dennis started to ask, but Ginny cut him off.

"I think I'm seventeen weeks." Ginny said. Luna pretty much choked on a biscuit.

"Already?" Luna asked. Ginny smiled and nodded her head. She rested her hand on her stomach that was getting very noticeable.

"Yeah." Ginny said. She smiled at Luna before she turned to George in the kitchen again. "Hurry up, I'm starving." Ginny called. George walked out of the kitchen with two plates. George looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

"Gosh, so demanding." George said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry too, George." Dennis said. George smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You guys, I let you stay in my home and you treat me like this?" George asked in fake hurt.

"Just bring the food." Angie said. George smiled and put the plates on Angie's lap and Ginny's lap.

"Why them?" Dennis wined. Ginny looked up from her food and smiled.

"It'll be a second." George said.

He walked to the kitchen and carried back two more plates. He gave them to Luna and Dennis. He walked back to the kitchen and returned to the living room with the last plate. He sat down in a chair beside the TV and started eating. Angie smacked his leg from the floor. George looked up from his food and looked around the room. Dennis was staring envious at Angie, Ginny was poking at her food, and Luna was reading a book on her lap. Ginny looked up from her food and looked at George.

"I need a job." Ginny said. George nodded his head.

"You can have a job at the shop." George said. "I thought I already told you that." George said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but I was thinking. I either get a job, or I go to school." Ginny said. George shook his head no.

"No, you can do both." George said. "You go to school."

"Then I wont be ready for the baby. I have no idea what I'm going to do." Ginny said. She huffed.

"You can have some of the shop's money, and you can live in the flat for as long as you want." George said. Angie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to be living here too, so you wont have to worry about being the only girl. And I'll always be able to help with the baby." Angie said. Luna looked up from the book she was reading.

"Your moving in with George?" Luna asked. Angie nodded her head.

"Well, yeah. I can't stand being alone now." Angie said. Everyone nodded.

"So you'll have enough space for me, Angie, you, Dennis, and the baby?" Ginny asked. George shrugged.

"We can always clear out the upstairs rooms." George said. Ginny nodded her head.

"Right, they're being used for storage." Ginny mumbled. George nodded his head.

"Yeah." George said. Dennis looked up from his plate to look at Ginny.

"You are going back to school?" Dennis asked. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go back. The school will be normal again." Ginny said with a smile.

"So it wont matter that everyone is going to talk?" Dennis asked. Ginny looked up from the floor and smiled.

"We went over this. I got you, Luna, and Neville going to school." Ginny said.

"Malfoy might be going back." Dennis pointed out. George nodded his head.

"You might get hurt by him." George said. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't care. He can suck my-" Ginny started to say, but food was thrown at her. Ginny looked at the floor just below George. Angie sat there with a smile on her face and some food in her hands. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, I wont say it." Ginny said.

"Is Harry, Hermione, and Ron going back?" Luna asked. Ginny shrugged.

"No idea." Ginny said. George held up his fork and pointed it at Luna. He was still chewing so the fork stayed there for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I heard that they are going back." George said. Luna nodded her head.

"Year seven repeat?" Dennis asked. George nodded his head.

"I would think so." George said. He then turned to Ginny.

"What year are you going in?" George asked. Ginny shrugged.

"The professors said that if we think we got the criteria down, we can move onto the year we are supposed to be on." Ginny said. "We just have to take a test at the beginning of the year. So I'm going to do that, and then I'm moving onto my last year." Ginny said. George nodded his head.

"When are you due?" Luna asked.

"December seventh." Ginny said.

"So what happens when you have you baby? Will you drop out of school?" Angie asked. Ginny shrugged.

"How will you get all of your studies in?" George asked.

"Half way through the year." Ginny said. George smiled.

"Just like your big bro." George said. Angie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Can you ask for advanced classes?" Luna asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I guess I could." Ginny said.

"You should. That way you get all of your year seven studies done, and then you wont have to go back to school." George said. Ginny nodded her head.

"Okay, I got it." Ginny said with a smile. Dennis sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about you going back." Dennis said. George nodded his head.

"Me too." George said. Angie nodded.

"Colin wont be there." Dennis said in a whisper. "It'll be the first time you ever went to Hogwarts without him." Dennis said. Ginny sighed.

"I'll have you guys." Ginny whispered. She smiled slightly. "I mean, you guys are going to be following me like lambs, so I wont be lonely." Ginny said.

"What will you do for the night?" Angie asked. "You'll be lonely for the first time in months, and people will be watching you." Angie whispered. Ginny shrugged.

"I'll find something and someone." Ginny said.

"Okay, then. We'll talk about it later." George said. Ginny smiled and sat up more.

"Now to more important things." Ginny said.

"And that is…?" Dennis asked. Ginny smiled.

"I need more clothes, food, and I need to get checked out again." Ginny said. Everyone sighed.

"What do you want?" George asked. He shook his head. "Never mind, I'll find something." George said. He jumped up from the chair and walked back into the kitchen.

"The color?" Angie asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ginny said. Angie sighed and nodded her head. She turned to Dennis. "Come with me, I need to get to the Muggle store that you go to." Angie said.

They both got up from where they were sitting and walked out of the room. Luna stood up from her spot and walked over to the book shelf. She pulled out a few books and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. She held her wand in hand and smiled.

"Let's do this." Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

Ginny sat on the bed in her room. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. She reached into a bag and pulled out two books. One notebook and the other was the calendar book. She opened the calendar and flipped to the favourite names. She smiled at the few choices she had laid out. She threw the book to the side and then picked up the notebook. She flipped open the notebook and pulled out a pencil. She began to write.

_My Love,_

_It's me again. July ninth. Crazy, I've been living without you for so long. I still miss you like crazy and I feel like I still want to die. I still read all of our owl notes, one every night. And I wake up crying in the night. I think Angie is getting suspicious. But I sleep with Christopher and Winne! They are so cute. And I also sleep with your t-shirts. I can't bring myself to not have something of you with me. Some of your t-shirts still smell like you. Luna found a charm to make sure that those stay that way. I can't lose you._

_I have other news. Luna's learning how the become a med-witch. She's learning from books that she's getting. It also helped that being a healer was her thing during the war. But she being helpful, she keeps check ups on me. _

_Speaking about check ups, I had one today. I have great news. Luna tried to find the gender of the baby again today, and it worked. Before I get to what gender the baby is, I have something else to tell you. We're having twins. I know, right. But it's wonderful, really. I get to have two of you, something more of you. One girl and one boy. I hope they look like you. _

_I need you. I don't know how I can raise two babies on my own, without you. Luna promised to always be by my side, Dennis is now acting more and more like you everyday, Angie is becoming closer and closer to me everyday, and George swore to always take care of me. He offered me a job at the shop, and he told me to move into the loft kind of flat thing attached to his flat. There's the staircase leading to it from the living area. He just needs to clear out something's, but I'm moving there with Luna and maybe Dennis. _

_Luna's dad is getting more and more sick. He is old and under a lot of stress and guilt, so he's fading quickly. I don't think he'll make it to the stat of the school year. He's about to pass, and I'm worried for Luna. She's going to stay with me and Dennis anyway, but she wont be herself. _

_I'm wearing maternity clothes now. I started a while ago, I just used some of the Wizarding clothes, but I don't feel good in them. So Dennis said to get Muggle maternity clothes. It's so much better. I love Muggles._

_Neville stopped coming around anymore. I think he's getting board with us, but that's okay with me. Neville has another life, so I have to be accepting. I think he's dating that Hannah girl, you know… The girl with pigtails all of the time…_

_I'm going back to school. Everyone doesn't want me to, but I am. I have to prove that I'm strong enough to go back without you. I'm going to take advanced courses in my last year, so I can graduate just before Christmas break._

_I'm due for December seventh. I'm scared, what if I'm not a good mother and be a fail of a mother just like yours was. I don't want to be like that. _

_I still have to tell my family. I haven't told them about us at all. I just said that we hung out. I think I'll say something over the weekend… Yeah, on July 11. It'll be good. Mum's having a dinner for the whole family… Just my luck. What do I tell them? _

_I have one more thing for tonight. What do you think I should name the kids? I know you didn't want to name then Colin, so I wont. I'm thinking Nick, Fred, Danny, Calan, or Chris for the guy. And I'm thinking Winnie, Rose, Danika, Danielle, Angie, or Luna for the girl. _

_I still wear the ring. The engagement one and the wedding one on my left finger. And yours in on a chain around my neck. I can still feel the glow of the charms on the rings. I can't believe we were married, it's amazing. _

_Anyway, I have to go. I love you, with all my heart._

_Forever, _

_Ginger_

Ginny put down the pencil and paper. She sighed and fell back into her bed. She pushed the books off her bed. Ginny curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

"We're going to have twins, Colin." Ginny whispered. She looked up into the sky and kissed the ring on the chain around her neck. "Twins"

* * *

**There it is. The last chapter for today. I'm sorry, I'm probably annoying everyone to death with all of my updates. Sorry.**

**Remember to vote for "Remember Me" on the "Twin Exchange" profile starting July 20th and ending Aug. 10th!**

**Also remember to review!**

**Thanks!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	8. Plans, Damned Plans

**Hey! It's Pawprinter again! How's everyone doing? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad for me, but probably good for my life...**

**I'd like to remind everyone that this is a T story. That means 'Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.' So yeah. Just putting out a reminder :3**

**Enjoy this chapter. It's 4000 words long! Longer than the last few chapters...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Ginny sat on the bed in her room. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. She reached into a bag and pulled out two books. One notebook and the other was the calendar book. She opened the calendar and flipped to the favourite names. She smiled at the few choices she had laid out. She threw the book to the side and then picked up the notebook. She flipped open the notebook and pulled out a pencil. She began to write.

_My Love,_

_It's me again. July ninth. Crazy, I've been living without you for so long. I still miss you like crazy and I feel like I still want to die. I still read all of our owl notes, one every night. And I wake up crying in the night. I think Angie is getting suspicious. But I sleep with Christopher and Winne! They are so cute. And I also sleep with your t-shirts. I can't bring myself to not have something of you with me. Some of your t-shirts still smell like you. Luna found a charm to make sure that those stay that way. I can't lose you._

_I have other news. Luna's learning how the become a med-witch. She's learning from books that she's getting. It also helped that being a healer was her thing during the war. But she being helpful, she keeps check ups on me. _

_Speaking about check ups, I had one today. I have great news. Luna tried to find the gender of the baby again today, and it worked. Before I get to what gender the baby is, I have something else to tell you. We're having twins. I know, right. But it's wonderful, really. I get to have two of you, something more of you. One girl and one boy. I hope they look like you. _

_I need you. I don't know how I can raise two babies on my own, without you. Luna promised to always be by my side, Dennis is now acting more and more like you everyday, Angie is becoming closer and closer to me everyday, and George swore to always take care of me. He offered me a job at the shop, and he told me to move into the loft kind of flat thing attached to his flat. There's the staircase leading to it from the living area. He just needs to clear out something's, but I'm moving there with Luna and maybe Dennis. _

_Luna's dad is getting more and more sick. He is old and under a lot of stress and guilt, so he's fading quickly. I don't think he'll make it to the stat of the school year. He's about to pass, and I'm worried for Luna. She's going to stay with me and Dennis anyway, but she wont be herself. _

_I'm wearing maternity clothes now. I started a while ago, I just used some of the Wizarding clothes, but I don't feel good in them. So Dennis said to get Muggle maternity clothes. It's so much better. I love Muggles._

_Neville stopped coming around anymore. I think he's getting board with us, but that's okay with me. Neville has another life, so I have to be accepting. I think he's dating that Hannah girl, you know… The girl with pigtails all of the time…_

_I'm going back to school. Everyone doesn't want me to, but I am. I have to prove that I'm strong enough to go back without you. I'm going to take advanced courses in my last year, so I can graduate just before Christmas break._

_I'm due for December seventh. I'm scared, what if I'm not a good mother and be a fail of a mother just like yours was. I don't want to be like that. _

_I still have to tell my family. I haven't told them about us at all. I just said that we hung out. I think I'll say something over the weekend… Yeah, on July 11. It'll be good. Mum's having a dinner for the whole family… Just my luck. What do I tell them? _

_I have one more thing for tonight. What do you think I should name the kids? I know you didn't want to name then Colin, so I wont. I'm thinking Nick, Fred, Danny, Calan, or Chris for the guy. And I'm thinking Winnie, Rose, Danika, Danielle, Angie, or Luna for the girl. _

_I still wear the ring. The engagement one and the wedding one on my left finger. And yours in on a chain around my neck. I can still feel the glow of the charms on the rings. I can't believe we were married, it's amazing. _

_Anyway, I have to go. I love you, with all my heart._

_Forever, _

_Ginger_

Ginny put down the pencil and paper. She sighed and fell back into her bed. She pushed the books off her bed. Ginny curled up in a ball and closed her eyes.

"We're going to have twins, Colin." Ginny whispered. She looked up into the sky and kissed the ring on the chain around her neck. "Twins"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Plans, Damned Plans**

_July 11, 1998_

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed in the room she was staying in. She had her head resting in her hands and she was breathing slowly. Ginny was scared.

"You ready?" Angie asked in a whisper. Ginny looked up from the floor and smiled.

"As ready as I can be." Ginny mumbled. Ginny got up from the bed and walked over to Angie.

"You're going to do great! George, I, Luna, and Dennis are all going to be there." Angie said. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"And you'll apperate me back here if the family freak out on me?" Ginny asked. Angie smiled.

"We got the plan in the living area." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded her head. They walked out of the room and into the living room. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with papers all around it. Luna, George, and Dennis were all sitting around the table discussing things deeply.

"Hi." Ginny said. George looked up and smiled.

"Hey." George said. "Come here, we're just finishing up." Ginny walked over to the table and looked down on the plans. There were scribbles, and arrows everywhere.

"Okay, so here is the plan." Luna said. Dennis nodded his head.

"We walk in, eat, and then we go back to the living area to talk." Dennis said.

"And then when everyone is talking we tell them that your pregnant." George said. Angie nodded her head.

"Here is the fun stuff." Angie said. Everyone nodded.

"If your family doesn't believe it, your going to pull off your loose shirt so your tank top shows your stomach." Luna said.

"Now is the really fun part." Dennis said. George rolled his eyes.

"It's not that fun, I mean… It was fun to plan, but it's not going to be fun to do." George said. "But now it depends on mum and dad take it."

"If they take it not so well and everyone blows up; I take you and apperate you down to the shop and then we go up to the top flat." Luna said. Angie nodded her head. "We'll also be taking Dennis." Luna added. She smiled. "I took my apperation test; and I passed." Luna said. Ginny smiled.

"As you three are at the flat Angie and I will try to calm everyone down." George said. Angie nodded.

"That was situation number one." Angie said.

"On to situation number two!" George called out.

"If your family is okay with it then we do nothing." Dennis said.

"Situation number three." George said.

"Your parents are cool with it, but your siblings aren't." Dennis said. Ginny smiled.

"They are your brothers-in-law." Ginny pointed out. George rolled his eyes.

"Back to the plan." Angie said.

"Right, well. Anyway, if your siblings are freaking out then we go to plan one." Luna said.

"Situation four." Gorge said.

"Mummy and daddy freak out." Dennis said with the roll of his eyes.

"We go back to situation number one." Angie said.

"Okay, I think that's about it." George said. Ginny smiled and sat down.

"Alright." Ginny mumbled. George sighed and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"It's going to be fine." George whispered. Ginny nodded her head and smiled.

"I know it will. Go a head and start and warm up the family." Ginny said. She nodded to George, Luna, and Dennis. They smiled and nodded. "Angie and I will be there in five minutes." Ginny added.

Dennis stood up and kissed Ginny's head and helped Luna up. Luna hugged Ginny and George ruffled Ginny's hair. The three of them walked down to the flat and then apperated away. Ginny fell back into the couch and placed her hand over her stomach.

"You're getting pretty big, aren't you?" Angie mumbled. She came and sat down beside Ginny slowly. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. And it doesn't help that I'm going to have twins." Ginny mumbled. Then she laughed. "And that everyone is used to me being thin." Ginny mumbled. Angie smiled and nodded her head.

"You are really noticeable when sitting." Angie said. "How about you slouch forward a bit." Angie mumbled. Ginny moved forward, putting her elbows on her knees, making sure to cover her stomach. Angie smiled and nodded. "That's perfect. But when you are sitting in the living area you should have a pillow on your lap." Angie said. Ginny closed her eyes and nodded. "And when your standing try to always bend so your clothes hang loose there. And at the dinner table make sure you have the table cloth over your stomach, just in case you aren't sitting beside Dennis, Luna, George, or I." Angie added. Ginny nodded.

"What if they notice?" Ginny whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at Angie. Angie was sitting beside Ginny with her feet tucked under her. Angie took Ginny's hand.

"Who really cares. Your strong, you've always been. Your even stronger now. You will always have us." Angie whispered. Ginny sniffed and blinked rapidly, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm not as strong as you all think" Ginny whispered. Angie kissed Ginny's hand. "I cry all the time still. I feel so much pain. I lost so many people in the war. We all did. I miss them so much." Ginny added. One tear slipped out of her eye.

"We all lost Fred, we lost somebody we loved." Angie whispered. "I still cry all of the time. George cries every night still. Luna is strange with not crying, she has that way of looking at it to make it a positive. And Dennis, well, we all know how hard he is taking it." Angie mumbled. She wrapped her arms around Ginny, who was now looking at her with big, wet eyes.

"We all act so strong, but yet we aren't." Ginny whispered. "Why don't we all just cry openly. Why don't we just admit that we are in pain instead of hiding it?" Ginny asked. Angie smiled.

"We are all a little wired." Angie whispered. Ginny sniffed and smiled a wet smile.

"And life's a little wired, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." Ginny whispered. Tears filled her eyes more, but she pushed them away with a smile. Angie giggled and pulled Ginny closer.

"I know you just said that because, but the reason that we don't cry is because we love each other." Angie whispered. Angie smiled. "I remember a few nights after the Battle we were all holding our tongs so we wouldn't upset you. And when you left to talk to your parents we all burst out crying." Angie said. Ginny sighed.

"So the reason nobody was crying was so they wouldn't upset me?" Ginny asked. Angie nodded.

"Yeah. You were the most important one, you still are. We don't want to make it harder for you. You lost so much." Angie whispered. Ginny stopped smiling and nodded her head sadly.

"We all lost so much." Ginny whispered. A beep filled the air. Angie sighed and smiled.

"That's our timer." Angie mumbled. She stood up from the couch and turned to Ginny. "You remember what we talked about. The baby and dinner stuff, not what we just talked about." Angie mumbled. Angie stopped talking and opened her mouth a few times before speaking again. "You should remember what we just talked about too, but make sure you focus on the baby and dinner stuff." Ginny laughed.

"I got it, Angie." Ginny said. Angie pulled Ginny up from the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"You are brave." Angie whispered. Ginny sniffed again."Shut up. Your going to make me cry… Again." Ginny whispered. Angie laughed.

"I love you." Angie whispered. Ginny sniffed again.

"Seriously, shut up." Ginny mumbled. Angie smiled.

"Okay." Angie said. She pulled away and took Ginny's hand.

"Time to face the music." Angie said. Ginny nodded and smiled. She wiped the tear away and sighed.

"Let's roll." Ginny mumbled. Angie and Ginny walked down to the shop and apperated away to the Burrow.

* * *

Ginny landed on the soft grass with a slight thud. She was still clutching Angie's hand like no tomorrow. Angie turned towards Ginny with a smile.

"I'm getting good at that." Angie whispered. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, you are." Ginny said. There was a pause for a minute or two, both of them just looking around and trying to calm their pounding hearts.

"I'm I standing right?" Ginny asked suddenly. Angie turned her head to look at Ginny. She nodded her head.

"Good. You know that dress that I wore that time at Hogwarts, the day before George and Fred left?" Angie asked. Ginny nodded her head after a few seconds of confusion. "Well it's a Muggle style, it's baggy and it just flows. This shirt reminds of that." Angie said. Ginny smiled and pulled Angie into a big hug.

"I'm so scared." Ginny whispered. Angie laughed.

"It will be okay." Angie said. Ginny took in a shaky breath. "If your family freaks out, they are stupid. Dennis, George, Luna, and I will always love you. Forever. No matter what, and even if they blow up, remember that." Angie said. Ginny pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered. Angie nodded. Ginny retook Angie's hand and they started walking.

When they reached the door Ginny's heart was pounding. Angie took a deep breath and turned towards Ginny.

"We'll be fine." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Still standing right?" Ginny asked. Angie nodded. "Let's go then." Angie nodded.

Ginny opened the door and walking in. She let go of Angie's hand and closed the door when Angie walked in.

"Is that you, Ginny?" George asked. Ginny walked out from behind the front entrance and turned the corner to the living area.

"Yeah." Ginny said. Angie walked beside Ginny and smiled.

"Me too." Angie said. Ginny turned to Angie and shook her head. Angie looked back at Ginny and shrugged. Ginny smiled.

Ginny had learned that when there was an awkward situation Angie would lose all common sense and act like a twelve year old. She would joke around, but the jokes would be twelve year old jokes. Ginny didn't find anything wrong that though, she thought it made Angie unique.

"That's good." George said. Ginny nodded. She looked around the room and almost died. So many people where there. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, both of their girlfriends, George, Luna, Dennis, Teddy, Andromeda, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Angie were all there. Ginny sighed.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. She jumped up from between Ron and Harry and charged over to Ginny. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny panicked, thinking that Hermione might feel the bump, but Hermione pulled back, unfazed. Ginny took a breath and smiled. "I missed you." Hermione said.

"Why did you have to move in with those others?" Harry asked. Ginny stiffened and stepped towards Angie more. Ginny shrugged.

"I miss Fred, and George is the closest to him. And we need each other." Ginny mumbled. Harry smiled sweetly at her. Ginny turned away and turned towards her father. Her mother was still busy away in the kitchen, trying to make enough dinner for everyone.

"Hey, dad." Ginny said. Ginny walked over to her father and kissed his cheek lightly.

She pulled away and turned to George. He had a cushion on his lap and a spot open beside him. Ginny quickly walked aver to the spot and jumped onto the couch. George handed the cushion over to Ginny and she put it onto her lap, positioning it so it would hide her stomach. Ginny leaned into the side of the couch, curling her feet so she was sitting on them.

"So how's it going at the shop?" Mr. Weasley asked George. George sat up straighter and smiled.

"Quite well." George said. "I have a few inventions ready that we had made during when we were running. And then I have a few product ideas." George said. Mr. Weasley nodded. "And I'm going to be hiring Ginny and Angie after Ginny's done school and stuff. And Angie is going to start working right away. Vanity is going to still be working, but not as much as before." George said. Mr. Weasley nodded.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head against her hand that was on the arm rest. She lost herself in her thoughts. She thought about Colin, her children, and her life that she always wanted but would never get. She was so lost in her thoughts so that when Ron whispered something in her ear, she jumped. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking… I didn't really catch what you said." Ginny mumbled to Ron. Ron smiled at his little sister.

"I asked why Dennis is here." Ron said. Ginny looked confused at her older brother.

"What?" Ginny asked, still confused.

"Well George is part of the family, Angie and him have been mates for as long as I can remember, Luna is your best girl friend, but Dennis is just there." Ron mumbled. Realisation soon hit her and she wanted to scream her head off. How could Ron be such a jerk? Ginny had fire blazing in her eyes and she stood up from the couch and walked over to Ron.

"What. Do. You. Mean. By. That?" Ginny hissed. All the conversations died down and everyone looked at Ginny and Ron.

"Gin, I was just wondering." Ron said in a calming voice. Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms.

"He is my brother!" Ginny hissed angrily. Ron put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, we were just wondering. It's okay." Hermione whispered. Ginny spun on her heal to face her.

"No, Ron was being rude! You were being rude." Ginny snapped. George stood up from the couch and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny turned around to face the rest of the room. Ginny looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"No! It's not alright!" Ginny snapped. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"Well dinner is ready, everyone." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny huffed.

"Can I first say something?" Ginny asked. George became stiff beside her, Luna jumped up from the couch and pulled Dennis towards Ginny. They sat where Ginny and George were sitting only a moment ago. And Angie was frozen, looking around the room, her hand in her wand pocket. Everyone else in the room stopped moving and turned towards Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." Mrs. Weasley said. She dusted her hands on her apron. "But you might want to hurry, the food is getting cold."

"Gin, are you sure now is a good time?" George asked in a whisper. Ginny nodded her head.

"Um, yeah." Ginny mumbled. She took a breath. "I don't know what to say." Ginny whispered to George.

"Wing it." George whispered back. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to blurt it out. No beating around the bush." Ginny mumbled.

"Is that a Muggle saying?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Ginny mumbled. "But that's not the point." Ginny said.

"Well what is the point?" Ron mumbled. Ginny sighed.

"Can everyone be quiet and listen to me? Please?" Ginny asked. Everyone shut their mouths once more and turned to Ginny. "Thank you." Ginny breathed. There was a slight awkward pause.

"Well…" Hermione asked. She was on the edge of her seat, waiting for someone like her sister to say news.

"I'm going to be having twins." Ginny blurted out. She instantly cringed into George's chest and waited for the screams.

"What?" Someone chocked out. Many people followed with questions, screams, and pleas.

"Ginny, how could you?"

"Your not even of age yet!"

"It's so sweet."

"How far along are you?"

"Twins?"

"Merlin's Beard."

"I think I'm going to…"

"Who's the father?"

By the end of ten seconds Bill had passed out, Ron was turning bright red, Fleur was bouncing with joy, Hermione was frozen, Harry was frozen and turning a very close to Weasley red, Mrs. Weasley was squealing in joy, Mr. Weasley was opening and closing his mouth in horror, Charlie was just blabbing questions, his girlfriend was congratulating Ginny, Percy was also asking questions, his girlfriend was just sitting there, Teddy was sleeping, and Andromeda was saying stuff under her breath.

"Ginny!" Ron finally got out. Ginny thanked George with her eyes for being behind her.

"Yes?" Ginny asked. Again a bunch of questions came flying at her. "Okay, I know. Your all surprised." Ginny snapped.

"Bill doesn't even have a baby! Your so much younger than him and you are going to have two." Hermione gasped out. Ginny turned to glare at her.

"Oh, Ginny. I kind of thought it might be that." Charlie said.

"Who is the father?" Ron snapped.

"Whoever he is, he's a bastard." Harry said. He stood up, breaking Ron and Hermione out of their trances. "Your only 16! How could you be so stupid, Ginny!" Harry snapped. Ginny slowly turned towards Harry with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Watch your mouth, Potter." George warned. Ginny couldn't find words to say what she was thinking.

Ginny's eyes were stinging, and she was both angry and sad. She wanted to rip Ron's face off and just leave him in pain. But at the same time Ginny just wanted to curl up in a corner.

"How could you even say that?" Dennis yelled. Ginny jumped slightly from the sudden change of voice.

"Shut up, your not part of the family!" Ron snapped.

"Never mind the conversation!" Harry added.

"He's more my brother than any of you." Ginny said. She knew she was only seconds away from crying.

"How could you be so _stupid_!" Ron asked. Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't stupid.

"Let's go home, Gin." Luna whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"No. I'm not stupid." Ginny snapped. She stepped towards Ron and Harry. "I don't care very much about what you think about me, but don't go talking crap about the father of _our_ child." Ginny snapped. She sent one last glare at Harry and Ron.

"You are only 16, Ginny." Mr. Weasley said. He stood up from his chair, but he didn't make any movements towards her. George stiffened at his fathers words.

"Age is just a number." George said. "I think that she is 16, but in her head she is an old soul. She has lived 16 lives in 16 years. Ginny is an accomplished young woman, who knows what she wants at this time in her life, who knows what it means." George said.

"How could you disappoint us like this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny was now taking ragged breaths and tears were about to spill over.

"I think the only real disappointment in this family is all of you." George snapped. He took hold of Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'm seventeen weeks now." Ginny whispered in a horse voice. She coughed. "The father, well I don't think any of you deserve to know who the amazing guy was. I'm leaving." Ginny mumbled. Luna stood up from the couch along with Dennis.

"Well obviously he wasn't that amazing, he left you." Harry snapped. Ginny froze and she rounded on Harry. She walked up to where he was leaning on the wall. Ginny pulled back her hand and let it fly into Harry's face. There was a sickening crunch as soon as Ginny's hand connected with his face. Ginny pulled her hand close to her and flipped her hair out of her eyes. Harry groaned. Ginny took a few steps away from Harry, and she was breathing hard.

"He's dead." Ginny whispered. "In the war he died, fighting for you." Ginny spat the last word. She pushed Harry and turned around. She walked towards Luna and took her hand.

"Ginny, wait." Ginny stopped in her walking and spun around to face the room.

"What? Don't want me to leave because you aren't done with telling me with how much a mistake I made?" Ginny asked. "I didn't make a mistake. I don't regret anything." Ginny added. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Done that chapter! Yay, one step closer to finishing this story. There are 13 chapters or so for this story. I'm going to post this one today, and we'll see what comes after that.**

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Liked it? Annoyed by it? Tell me in a review!**

**Remember to drop by "Twin Exchange" profile and vote for my story "Remember Me" or another favourite!**

**Thanks! Review and vote!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	9. Birthday Surprises

**Hey, it's Pawprinter! How's everyone doing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**So...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_July 11, 1998_

"How could you disappoint us like this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny was now taking ragged breaths and tears were about to spill over.

"I think the only real disappointment in this family is all of you." George snapped. He took hold of Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'm seventeen weeks now." Ginny whispered in a horse voice. She coughed. "The father, well I don't think any of you deserve to know who the amazing guy was. I'm leaving." Ginny mumbled. Luna stood up from the couch along with Dennis.

"Well obviously he wasn't that amazing, he left you." Harry snapped. Ginny froze and she rounded on Harry. She walked up to where he was leaning on the wall. Ginny pulled back her hand and let it fly into Harry's face. There was a sickening crunch as soon as Ginny's hand connected with his face. Ginny pulled her hand close to her and flipped her hair out of her eyes. Harry groaned. Ginny took a few steps away from Harry, and she was breathing hard.

"He's dead." Ginny whispered. "In the war he died, fighting for you." Ginny spat the last word. She pushed Harry and turned around. She walked towards Luna and took her hand.

"Ginny, wait." Ginny stopped in her walking and spun around to face the room.

"What? Don't want me to leave because you aren't done with telling me with how much a mistake I made?" Ginny asked. "I didn't make a mistake. I don't regret anything." Ginny added. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises**

_August 11, 1998_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" George called out.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and stretched. As soon as she opened her eyes and came to her senses she saw George, Angie, Luna, and Dennis all standing around her bed. Each had bright Muggle party hats on, and Dennis had streamers wrapped around his shoulders and body. As soon as she could see everyone the scent of the building hit her. Cake, icing, sugar, and sweet smells hit her nose. Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Happy Birthday, Gin." Dennis said. He threw the streamers from around his shoulders into the air, slowly making their way down to on Ginny's head.

"Thank you!" Ginny said. Luna leaned onto Ginny's bed and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Luna giggled.

"You're so big." Luna mumbled. "I haven't hugged you in ages." Luna added.

"Shut it, Luna." Ginny said. She was still smiling around at her friends. George and Angie were smiling at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"You are of age now!" Angie said in a squeal. George smiled.

"You know if you weren't going to have a baby we'd all take you out drinking." George said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Everyone except for Dennis." Ginny giggled. George nodded his head his smile dropped and he seemed to go in thought again. Ginny's eyebrows drew together in concern for her older brother. "Everything okay, George?" Ginny asked. George looked down on Ginny and shrugged. Everyone's faces dropped slightly.

"It's fine." George said. Ginny shook her head.

"No, what's going on?" Ginny asked. She slowly got out of bed. George sighed.

"Mum and dad sent you food, nothing else." George said. Ginny tensed.

"Nothing else?" Ginny mumbled. George shook his head.

"Nope." George mumbled. Ginny sighed.

Last month, things didn't go so well. Ginny left with Luna and Dennis, making everyone flip. Just when Ginny left, George and Angie got up and left too. Ginny hadn't gotten any apologies or any news regarding the baby from any of the family, other than George. Ginny, after a week, got a letter saying that "She needed to eat" with a bit of bread.

"So…" Ginny mumbled. She mumbled something under her breath with a scowl.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal." George said. Ginny sighed and shrugged.

"I can't believe I didn't get a bracelet." Ginny mumbled.

Every Weasley got a gold and red bracelet or watch on the day the became of age. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got a bracelet or watch. But not Ginny, no not Ginny. No, because Ginny wasn't a good child they wanted. Ginny was a disappointment.

"Who cares about that crap?" George asked. "I'm the only one here who has a watch, it's not a big deal." George added after seeing Ginny's face. The scowl on Ginny's face deepened even more after that comment.

"It's because we are the only Weasley's." Ginny mumbled. Dennis mumbled something.

"Shut up, Dennis."

"Sorry, George." Dennis mumbled.

"We will start our own family traditions, no watches or bracelets." Angie said. George nodded his head quickly.

"Good idea, what should we do?" Ginny asked. Luna smiled.

"Tattoos?" George suggested with the wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hell no." Ginny screamed. George smiled.

"Okay, what then?" George asked. Luna smiled again.

"How about something carved into the wand?" Luna asked. Everyone turned to Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"Whatever, just make sure it doesn't break." Ginny mumbled. "If so, I'd kill you."

"Okay, we'll start this tradition now." George said with a smile. "Everyone go get your wands and bring them here."

"Shouldn't we get a professional?" Dennis questioned. George laughed.

"And trust them with your wands?" George asked. He laughed again. "Good luck in life then."

"Okay, I'll get mine." Dennis mumbled. He walked out of the room and turned to the side and walked into his room. Luna rolled her eyes. Luna, George, and Angie all pulled out their wands from their pockets. Ginny reached to her nightstand and pulled the wand towards herself. Dennis quickly came back into the room holding his wand. George smiled widely.

"Let's get started." George said wickedly.

* * *

Unicorn. Unicorn. Unicorn. Unicorn. Unicorn.

"I friggin hate you, George." Dennis mumbled. He held up his wand and grimaced. "I have a stupid unicorn on my wand forever now, thanks."

"It's better than a rainbow, isn't it?" George asked with a smile. Angie rolled her eyes.

"How should we know, we all have unicorns." Angie said. George laughed.

"It's kind of cute." Dennis mumbled after a few seconds. Ginny smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dennis cut her off. "Don't say it!"

"How do you know I was going to say something?" Ginny asked. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Talk about me being childish." Dennis mumbled. Luna smiled as she looked at her wand.

"It's kind of cool." Luna said. She looked up at everyone. "The unicorn's blood, if you drink it, makes you immortal. And the unicorn represents battle and immortality, fits us…" Luna said.

"How? We aren't immortal."

"Our love is immortal. It will live forever." Luna whispered. Ginny awed.

"How cute! Thank you, George!" Ginny said. George laughed.

"I never thought about that. I thought that it would be funny to see Dennis' face when he seen the unicorn on his wand." George said.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Around noon Ginny was sitting in the living room in the main flat, watching the magic powered television. Well, not really watching. She was looking at the television, but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was just to deep in thought to really care about that.

There was only 21 days until Hogwarts.

As she sat on the couch she held the letter she received, along with everyone else in the house- minus Angie. Even George got a letter, saying that he could go back. Dennis got one, and Luna got one.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mrs. Creevey,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for your 6/7__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Last year was cut short and wasn't taught right, so we are pleased to say you have a chance to retake your 6__th__ year. If you choose to continue on to your 7__th__ year it is requited for you to take a week long exam._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 20__th__._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Ginny took a breath. Mrs. Creevey. So it wasn't her crazy imagination. It wasn't her wild dreams. It was real. And the world knew.

"Gin, do you want me to come to school with you this year?" George asked. He walked into the room with a scowling Angie. Ginny looked up from the television.

"Er… It doesn't really matter." Ginny mumbled. Really Ginny wanted George to come to school with her, just to have the big brother she needed at school. She wanted George to be there. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco could all be there. "If you want to stay here and work the shop, it would be all cool with me. I have Luna and Dennis." Ginny added. George bit his lip and turned to Angie.

"What do you think?" George asked. Angie sighed.

"I think you should go with Ginny." Angie snapped. George sighed. "But then again, you did want to run the shop and I'm going to be alone here." Angie said. George nodded. "But then again your sister does need you."

"Make up your mind, woman! Honestly." George mumbled.

"It's your choice, really." Ginny said. She got up from the couch and walked over to George. "I know you love running the shop, and I don't know if it would be best for you to go back to Hogwarts with Fred dieing there and all." Ginny whispered. George frowned.

"Colin died there too, Gin." George whispered. Ginny bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, but I need to show that I'm strong enough to go on in life." Ginny said. George shrugged.

"We don't need that, we know you are strong." George said. Ginny sighed and looked to the floor.

"Yes, but maybe I need to show myself."

* * *

It was around eight at night and Ginny was running around the house like her head was cut off. Luna and Dennis were doing the same thing, but Ginny seemed to be more wild.

"George, can you help me find the suitcases?" Ginny asked. She ran into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of George. George shrugged.

"Luna just found them I think, I would think that she would show you." George said. Ginny groaned.

"Can't you?"

"Do you want food or not?" George asked jokingly.

Ginny sighed. She turned and walked quickly towards the living area where Luna was. Luna was sitting on the couch was different size trunks on the floor in front of her. Luna was laughing and talking to Dennis.

"Luna!" Ginny called out. Luna turned and smiled.

"Hey." Dennis called out. Ginny smiled at Dennis and walked to sit beside Luna.

"Will I be able to have a trunk?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded and Ginny smiled. "Alright, let's get packing then."

It was a few hours later when Ginny had her stuff packed for Hogwarts. And it was only the stuff she needed for everyday living, and some school supplies… And some baby stuff. Ginny was still working on fitting the baby stuff into one bag when Luna talked.

"How far along are you?" Luna asked. Ginny looked up from the bag she was packing and turned to face Luna and Dennis.

"I'm 21 weeks and three days." Ginny said. Luna nodded.

"Okay, you're getting huge." Luna commented. Ginny shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe I'll have triplets." Ginny said with a smile. Luna laughed.

"You better not." Luna said. "I'd have to be staying up so late at night just to work on taking care of the kids for you." Luna said. Ginny laughed.

"Or maybe more…" Ginny sang. Luna snorted. Ginny frowned after a few minutes. "I always wanted my kids to have a big family, like I did growing up. But I would have at least two girls, just so they wouldn't be alone." Ginny whispered. She smiled slightly, like she was remembering something distant. "But now that wont happen, not ever."

"Oh, don't say that!" Luna said. Ginny looked up from where her eyes wandered to the floor. "You could always adopt." Luna said.

"Or you could… Yeah, just stick with what Luna says. Adopt." Dennis mumbled right after Luna. Ginny smiled slightly.

"I know, but I wanted them to be my own." Ginny mumbled. She sighed.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Dennis asked, changing the subject before it because any more wired. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I really like the names Christopher, Calen, and Nick for the boy, and I really like Georgia, Winnie, Danielle, and Angeluna for the girl." Ginny said with a smile. Dennis nodded.

"I vote for Chris and Winnie." Dennis mumbled. Ginny smiled even wider. "Christopher is my middle name."

"I know, that's why I picked it." Ginny said with a smile. Dennis smiled back.

"I vote Nick and Angeluna." Luna said.

"Chris and Georgia." George said from the couch.

"Chris and Danielle." Angie added from down the hall.

"Nobody liked Calan?" Ginny asked with a slight giggle.

"I liked Calan and Georgia." Someone said from the flat entrance.

* * *

"So you're not going back to Hogwarts next year?" Ginny asked. Luna, Dennis, George, Angie, and their two guests were all sitting around Ginny in the living room.

"Nah, I'm going to be working with Harry and Ron." Neville said. Ginny sighed and nodded her head.

"Well it looks kind of good and bad." Ginny mumbled. Neville cocked an eyebrow. "Harry and Ron aren't going to be there. And you aren't going to be there." Ginny said. Neville smiled and winked.

"Love you too, Gin."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well I think it would still be okay, you got us." Luna whispered. Ginny turned to look at Luna and Dennis who were sitting to the right of her.

"And me, I'm going back to Hogwarts." Hannah, Neville's girlfriend, said. Ginny turned to look at Hannah and smiled.

"Yeah, it will be like last years DA leaders back!" Ginny said with a smiled.

"Sure, but no Ernie." Hannah pointed out. Ginny frowned.

"Is he playing that too cool act to go back to school?" Dennis asked. Hannah smiled.

"Yes and no." Hannah said.

"What?" Ginny asked. Hannah laughed.

"Yes he's playing the cool act a bit." Hannah said. "But no, because his girlfriend is still recovering, and he wants to be there for her." Hannah said.

"Oh."

"So how far along are you?" Neville asked Ginny quickly. Neville got down on his knees and sat beside Ginny on the floor putting his hand on her belly. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm around 21 weeks." Ginny said. Neville nodded.

"You look huge." Neville mumbled. Ginny smiled.

"I guess you don't know that I'm having twins, do you?" Ginny asked. Neville looked up at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Really?" Neville breathed. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Really."

"Oh, congratulations, Gin!" Hannah squealed. Ginny smiled at Hannah.

"You better name them after me." Neville said. He laughed. "Both of them."

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Neville asked Ginny. Ginny was curled up into a ball wearing one of Colin's old shirts, and was under the covers of her bed. Neville came to say goodnight to Ginny, seeing as Ginny stayed up later than the other people in the house.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Ginny mumbled. She smiled at Neville. "Thank you for coming by. You haven't been around lately, and it's been different."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gin." Neville mumbled. "I, well, you know about the job, and then I was cleaning up Hogwarts, and helping Ernie, and Hannah, and my grandma." Neville whispered. "I don't know, maybe I just became mixed up."

"It's fine, really. I had Angie, George, Dennis, and Luna all here with me. Now I have you and Hannah. I think it'll be good."

"So are you going to Hogwarts next year, for sure?" Neville asked. Ginny nodded.

"I want to get a good grade, just so I could help George with the shop and products, and so I could help the twins with school." Ginny said.

"That's good." Neville whispered. Ginny nodded. "Have a good sleep, June-Bug." Neville teased. Ginny smiled small.

"Are you staying tonight?" Ginny asked. Neville shook his head no.

"No, but I'm going to Hannah's and mine's flat." Neville said. Ginny nodded.

"Goodnight, Nev."

* * *

**There we have it! How did you like it? Brought in Neville and Hannah again. **

**How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Just tell me in a review!**

**Remember to go to my story "Remember Me". It's written for the "Twin Exchange" challenge, so if you could go vote for me, that would be amazing!**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Review and vote please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	10. Good Bye Isn't Forever

**Hey! It's Nessa! How's everyone's day? I'm doing good if anyone is wondering. I forgot I needed to post this chapter... I've been working on other stories. So you'll get dubble chapter today! I think :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Wah.**

**Any thoughts about new ff stuff?**

**Okay! So here is the chapter. Some big stuff I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_August 11, 1998_

"Did you have a good birthday?" Neville asked Ginny. Ginny was curled up into a ball wearing one of Colin's old shirts, and was under the covers of her bed. Neville came to say goodnight to Ginny, seeing as Ginny stayed up later than the other people in the house.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Ginny mumbled. She smiled at Neville. "Thank you for coming by. You haven't been around lately, and it's been different."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gin." Neville mumbled. "I, well, you know about the job, and then I was cleaning up Hogwarts, and helping Ernie, and Hannah, and my grandma." Neville whispered. "I don't know, maybe I just became mixed up."

"It's fine, really. I had Angie, George, Dennis, and Luna all here with me. Now I have you and Hannah. I think it'll be good."

"So are you going to Hogwarts next year, for sure?" Neville asked. Ginny nodded.

"I want to get a good grade, just so I could help George with the shop and products, and so I could help the twins with school." Ginny said.

"That's good." Neville whispered. Ginny nodded. "Have a good sleep, June-Bug." Neville teased. Ginny smiled small.

"Are you staying tonight?" Ginny asked. Neville shook his head no.

"No, but I'm going to Hannah's and mine's flat." Neville said. Ginny nodded.

"Goodnight, Nev."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Good Bye Isn't Forever**

_August 31, 1998_

* * *

"Toothbrush." Angie called out. Ginny, Luna, Hannah, and Dennis were all sitting in the living area with Muggle stuff, wizarding stuff, stuff already used, and stuff in packages all spread out in front of them.

"What's the category?" Ginny asked. Angie smiled.

"Toiletries." Angie mumbled. Ginny nodded and looked to her side. She picked up a toothbrush from her pile (that was quite small now) and threw it in her trunk. "Brush." Angie said. Ginny picked up her hairbrush and threw it in her now almost full trunk. "And lastly, you're money."

"Category?" Ginny asked innocently. Angie smiled.

"Smart ass."

"Okay, so we all packed?" Luna asked. She was biting her lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, good to go." Dennis said. Hannah laughed.

"I forget, what year are we all going to be in?" Hannah asked.

"I need to take a test to see if I make it to Year 7." Luna said.

"Me too." Ginny called out. "And if we fail then we are going back to Year 6."

"I'd be in my fifth year if I pass the test, if not then I'm going to be in my forth year." Dennis said.

"I'm going to be in my 7th Year no matter what." Hannah said. Angie sighed.

"I'm going to be all alone!" Angie mumbled. George laughed from the doorway.

"Like you don't have me." George said. Angie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you two." Ginny said. She un-tucked her legs and stood up. She walked over to George and wrapped him up in a hug. She pulled away then gave Angie a hug.

"I can't believe I'm letting you go to Hogwarts." George mumbled. Ginny smiled. "You're pregnant, and I'm going to miss it all."

"Oh, don't be so sappy, George!" Ginny teased. George smiled and hugged Ginny once again. "I'll take photos, Muggle and Wizarding."

"Good." George mumbled against Ginny's hair.

"Plus, by the time Christmas rolls around I'm going to be done Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"But you will also have babies."

"Okay, yes, but…" Ginny mumbled. She bit her lip and smiled. "But then I can come here and help you with the shop until I have enough money to get my own flat."

"Yeah, yeah." George mumbled. Ginny smiled.

"We should get to sleep; we need to be on the train." Luna mumbled. Hannah sighed.

"I should get going back home then..." Hannah mumbled. She picked up her trunks in her hands and sighed. "I'll see you all at the train station, if not then I'll see you three at Hogwarts."

"See ya, Hannah." Dennis said.

"Bye." Luna called out.

"I'll see you there." Ginny said. She walked over to Hannah and hugged her tightly. Ginny pulled away and Hannah apperated away.

"So you all ready?" Angie asked. Ginny nodded her head along with Dennis and Luna.

"I'm freaking out." Ginny mumbled. George smiled.

"You'll do great." George said. Angie nodded.

"Don't give a crap what other people think." Angie said.

"You said it yourself that you don't think you made a mistake and you don't regret it." Luna said.

"And you can beat the shit out of anyone who thinks different."

"Dennis, little years!" Ginny giggled. "But thank you."

"Now go to sleep, Gin." George said. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Love you."

"We love you too."

* * *

Ginny couldn't go to sleep. First of all, she was in a room that was _huge_ with the baby nursery only half done. Secondly, she was about to go back to the place where her husband was killed, where her brother was killed, and where her friends were killed. Thirdly, she was pregnant and was about to leave her only safe haven. Fourthly, she was pregnant and about to leave her family. Fifthly, she was pregnant and about to go to the place with bullies. Sixthly, she was pregnant and scared.

"Gin?" A soft voice whispered. Ginny looked over to her side to see the door to her room open, and the light from a wand spill into her room. Ginny shrugged off her blanket and sat up.

"Hey." Ginny mumbled softly. Angie walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Sorry for waking you." Angie whispered. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"It's totally fine." Ginny whispered. Ginny climbed out from under the covers and climbed onto the top of the covers. "So what's going on?"

"I want to talk." Angie said.

"At three in the morning?" Ginny giggled. Angie shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep; it was killing me to tell you." Angie said. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, you can tell me." Ginny said. Angie smiled.

"Well, tell me how being pregnant feels." Angie said.

"It's really strange and cool." Ginny mumbled. "I've always wanted to be a mother ever senses I was a little kid. I wanted a big family. It's so strange that I have two humans inside of me, and that I'm going to be responsible for two children. It's hard to explain, but it's a really crazy feeling."

"Would you do it again, if you had to? Like if you had a chance to have another kid, would you go through the feeling again?" Angie asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"I would." Ginny mumbled. "Even if everyone goes against me, I would still want another kid."

"So you think that if I'm pregnant that you would be happy for me?" Angie asked in a whisper. Ginny smiled and squeaked slightly.

"You're going to have a baby!" Ginny asked. Angie bit her lip and nodded her head. Ginny smiled and threw her arms around Angie.

* * *

_September 1, 1998_

"Up, Gin." Someone whispered. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at bright blue eyes. "We need to get going." George said. Ginny blinked rapidly a few times and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at George confused again.

"What?"

"We need to get going." George said. "It's 7:15." George added. Ginny groaned once it registered what he was talking about.

"Hogwarts." Ginny mumbled under her breath. George nodded.

"Angie picked out some clothes for you to wear today; she made sure it hid your stomach." George said. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, tell her thanks."

"And Dennis and Luna are trying to make breakfast right now, but I don't think it's going well."

"Alright, I'm going to try and get ready without disrupting my trunk." Ginny mumbled. George smiled even wider.

"And Angie also dug out your makeup bag and brush." George said. Ginny smiled.

"I love her." Ginny mumbled. Ginny climbed out of her bed and shivered once her feet hit the cold floor.

"Yeah, I do too." George mumbled with a smile. He walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "You are so brave."

"Thanks." Ginny mumbled. She smiled against George's chest. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Ginny spoke. "Is it true Angie's pregnant? I can't sort out if it's real or not."

"It's real." George mumbled. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Whose kid is it?" Ginny asked. George smiled.

"It's mine." George said. Ginny smiled.

"So how far is she?" Ginny asked. George smiled.

"Yeah, 2 weeks 5 days… ish." George said. Ginny laughed.

"I'm 24 weeks and 3 days… ish." Ginny giggled. George smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Now go get ready, we have only like 1 hour and 45 minutes to get on the train."

* * *

"Dennis, get you butt down here!" George yelled up the stairs. Luna was sitting on the couch with her eyes half closed, Ginny stood talking to Angie and George, and Dennis was still packing in his room. "We have 5 minutes before I have to drive you three." George mumbled. Angie scoffed.

"It's longer than 5 minutes." Angie said with a smile.

"Okay, then… 6 minutes."

"I'm here, I'm here." Dennis mumbled. His hair was tousled like he just came inside from riding a broom, and his eyes were wide and dancing with joy. "Sorry, but we should get going now."

"Shut up." Ginny said with a smile. Luna smiled. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone be quite." George smiled. He looked to Luna. "Can you apperate yourself and Ginny?" George asked. She nodded. "And then I'll apperate Angie and Dennis."

"We'll meet by the center apperation point across the street from the station." Luna said. George nodded. Luna dragged her trunks over to where Ginny was standing with her trunks. Luna took Ginny's hand and smiled. George apperated away. Luna turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Don't kill me if this goes wrong." Luna teased. Ginny stuck her tong out. "Only kidding."

And then they apperated.

* * *

Luna landed right beside George and his group with Ginny beside her. Their bags were at their feet, unharmed.

"We all good?" George asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Luna said. George smiled.

"Okay, what am I dragging?" George asked. Ginny smiled and kicked her large bag.

"Please?" Ginny asked. George smiled.

"Sure." George said. He took the bag along with a few others and started walking. Angie followed along with Ginny, Dennis, and Luna.

Ginny was now not really wanting to leave. She was pregnant, the only time she was able to become pregnant, and she was going to Hogwarts and leaving her family. Now Angie was pregnant with her closest brother child. Ginny didn't really want to leave, but she also did.

She was confused.

"Ginny!" Someone called. Ginny's eyes flickered from the floor to a blonde headed girl.

"Hi, Hannah." Ginny mumbled.

"I told you I'd see you all at the station." Hannah said with a smile. Ginny smiled.

"Are we all going to sit together?" Luna asked. Hannah shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

"Okay, Ginny, be good." George said. They were standing outside the train, with Luna, Dennis, and Hannah all talking to Angie a few feet away.

"I will." Ginny whispered. The sound of the whistle from the train blowing signalled any minute boarding will end. Ginny smiled a wet smile. "You be good too."

"Don't worry, I wont." George said. Ginny let out a wet laugh.

"I expect you to be engaged or married to Angie next time I talk to you." Ginny joked. George kissed Ginny's head.

"I'll see what I can do."

"And make sure you finish the babies' room."

"I will."

"And take care of Angie."

"Don't worry."

"And yourself."

"Yep."

"And the store. I still expect that job you offered me."

"That offer still stands."

"And take care of everything else."

"Don't worry about me." George said with a laugh. By this time Ginny had tears falling from her face. "Now don't cry. 'Cause if you cry I'll start crying." Ginny laughed wetly.

"You sappy bloke." Ginny mumbled. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Stay safe. And don't ever stay alone, I don't care who it's with… Well I do, make sure it's not Malfoy or someone like that." George said. Ginny smiled. "And make sure that you get Luna _and_ Poppy to do their check ups on you." George added. Ginny nodded and smiled even wider. "And also if you don't feel like getting up in the morning, just say so. And if you don't want to do magic, say so. And if you feel like you need anything, say so. And if you think you might be going into labour, say so. And make sure that if you go into labour they call me. And make sure you have baby names picked out. And make sure you have everything you need there. And make sure that you-"

"Don't worry so much." Ginny laughed. George smiled.

"And make sure that you are home by Winter Break, you have to be done your schooling then." George said.

"I got it, thank you." Ginny said. "Owl me, yeah?"

"Definitely." George said. He looked over to where Angie was standing and smiled. "You should go talk to Angie now." Ginny nodded and hugged George again. She pulled away and walked over to where Angie was standing.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss the rest of your pregnancy." Angie pouted. Ginny smiled sadly.

"I can't believe that I'm going to miss some of your pregnancy." Ginny said. Angie frowned.

"Yeah, but you're due for the time you're at Hogwarts. It's not fair I get to miss you being so big." Angie complained. Ginny laughed.

"I'm glad."

"I guess it will be really bad when Malfoy sees you huge, and you don't want me to see you huge." Angie said. Ginny laughed.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay here?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Angie laughed. Ginny smiled.

"Well it's working, I don't want to go anymore." Ginny mumbled. Angie smiled and bumped Ginny's arm.

"Okay, I was kidding. You should go and end school." Angie said. "Colin would want that."

"I know, but I'm kind of scared. I mean, I'm going back to the place where my husband died, and I'm going to be at the place where my brother died. I never went to school without Colin, we were best friends ever sense we met. It's going to be strange." Ginny mumbled.

"You'll be just fine." Angie said. Ginny shrugged. "Okay, well I think you have to board now. Hannah has your small trunks. And I think Dennis has the big one. And Luna has the baby bag and your purse." Angie whispered. Ginny frowned.

"I'll miss you so much." Ginny mumbled. Angie frowned and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You'll miss me so much? I'll miss you so much more!" Angie said. Ginny groaned and did a little dance thing.

"This is so hard!" Ginny mumbled. Angie nodded her head. The train horn blew again, signalling for everyone to get on the train. Ginny crashed into Angie and pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away George was standing beside Angie.

"I love you, Gin." George said. Angie nodded.

"I love you too, stay safe." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded. Tears were falling from her eyes quickly now.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered. George turned to Dennis.

"Protect her. If you don't I'll have your head."

"Don't worry." Dennis laughed. "If I don't protect her I'll be dead."

"You have to go now, or you'll have to run to catch the train." Angie giggled. Ginny hugged Angie and George once more before running onto the train. Dennis, Luna, and Hannah quickly followed. "Be good!"

"And blow up a toilet!"

Ginny laughed as she ran down the train hallway, trying to find an empty compartment. One of the last compartments was empty and Ginny pulled her self into that. She ran to the window, which was down, and looked for George and Angie. She spotted them and started waving franticly.

"Good bye!" George yelled.

"I'll owl you! Both of you!" Ginny yelled.

The train whistle blew again and the train started moving. Luna and Dennis joined Ginny at the window and started waving wildly at the two they were leaving behind. In seconds the train went into the tunnel, and the yelling was cut off from the platform. Ginny let out a breath after a few seconds and pulled away from the window. Luna pulled away next and walked up to Ginny.

"You okay?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine." Ginny said. Dennis joined Luna on Ginny's other side.

"Let's get moving these trunks then."

* * *

**Alright. There you have it! **

**Hey, is anyone going to LeakyCon 2012? I wanna go so bad, gah. Too bad I won't be able to. If anyone's going, then have fun!**

**Okay, so you know the drill. If you want, you can go to "Twin Exchange" profile and vote for my story "Remember Me". Thanks!**

**Review and vote please!**

**Thanks!**

**~Paw**

**xXx**


	11. Friends to the End

**Here we have it. I short chapter for right now. I hope that's alright because I don't feel like update another one. Or maybe I'll update one. Just ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"I love you, Gin." George said. Angie nodded.

"I love you too, stay safe." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded. Tears were falling from her eyes quickly now.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered. George turned to Dennis.

"Protect her. If you don't I'll have your head."

"Don't worry." Dennis laughed. "If I don't protect her I'll be dead."

"You have to go now, or you'll have to run to catch the train." Angie giggled. Ginny hugged Angie and George once more before running onto the train. Dennis, Luna, and Hannah quickly followed. "Be good!"

"And blow up a toilet!"

Ginny laughed as she ran down the train hallway, trying to find an empty compartment. One of the last compartments was empty and Ginny pulled her self into that. She ran to the window, which was down, and looked for George and Angie. She spotted them and started waving franticly.

"Good bye!" George yelled.

"I'll owl you! Both of you!" Ginny yelled.

The train whistle blew again and the train started moving. Luna and Dennis joined Ginny at the window and started waving wildly at the two they were leaving behind. In seconds the train went into the tunnel, and the yelling was cut off from the platform. Ginny let out a breath after a few seconds and pulled away from the window. Luna pulled away next and walked up to Ginny.

"You okay?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine." Ginny said. Dennis joined Luna on Ginny's other side.

"Let's get moving these trunks then."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Friends to the End**

_October 2, 1998..._

* * *

"Weasley, let's see, is she going to puke on me?" Ginny spun around with fire in her eyes to face Draco Malfoy. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the ground, by his feet. Pansy and Draco pulled out their wands.

"Screw off, Malfoy." Ginny hissed. She felt two bodies press themselves against each side of her. Luna and Dennis.

"Weasley is the only person around here screwing." Pansy sang. Ginny's eyes flashed with anger.

"Shut up. Both of you." Dennis said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco and Pansy.

"Little fifth year, I'm. So. Scared." Pansy said with the roll of her eyes.

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson, before I shut it for you." Luna snapped. She stepped in front of Ginny's shoulder, her grey eyes flashing. Her wand was already out and you could almost hear it humming with magic.

Luna had changed. She wasn't the same airy girl Ginny used to know. Luna changed from the war, but not much. Luna changed much because she was always defending Ginny from the whispers of the school.

"Oh come off it, Loony!" Pansy snapped. She stepped up a few steps towards the group with a glare set on Luna. "You're just as good as magic as a mud blood!" Pansy sang. "You can't do anything with it."

"Okay, I had just about enough of this!" Another voice called from behind Ginny. The two Slytherin's quickly put their wands back in their cloaks. Ginny, and Dennis lowered their wands, but Luna kept hers pointed at Pansy and Draco. Ginny turned around to see who called off the fight that was mere seconds away from happening. Hermione stood there with a glare set on the Slyterin's.

"Oh great, a mud blood." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Malfoy, leave Ginny alone." Hermione snapped. Malfoy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Just because she found more love than you would ever know and maybe made decisions that we wouldn't have made doesn't make her any less a person. It doesn't give you a right to be… to be… a…"

"Foul git." Dennis chirped. Hermione turned to Dennis and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it doesn't give you a right to be a foul git to her or Luna or Dennis or anyone else in this school." Hermione said. She was now in between the two groups, her back towards Ginny.

"Why would I listen to you?" Pansy said. Hermione spun to face Pansy, her eyes as cold as ice.

"I wasn't talking to you." Hermione said.

"Sorry, Puggie." Dennis said sympathetically. Pansy glared at the group intensely. "I know I'm too young to count to three, but I think you are outnumbered." Dennis said smartly.

"I have people." Draco snapped.

"For what?" Luna asked.

"I have people that would be more than happy to finish their jobs." Draco said.

"What job, Ferrite?" Hermione snapped, quickly getting annoyed.

"Of killing off the Creevey line." Draco snapped. Ginny took in a quickly breath, her one hand flying to her belly, and her other hand flying to Dennis.

"You're just a sick joke." Hermione said. "Now leave, please." Hermione said.

"Or if you want, you could stick around and then we could see how many ferrites it takes to put out a fire." Another voice said behind Ginny. Ginny could tell it was Hannah when she felt the comforting hand on her back.

"Let's go." Pansy mumbled. She turned around and started walking away.

"Yeah, go on, Draky-Poo." Hannah called at them. Malfoy glared at Hannah before turning to walk with Pansy. As soon as they were out of the hallway Ginny's head fell into her hands and she started sobbing.

"Oh, come on, Gin. It's alright." Luna whispered. Hannah wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"No it's not alright. Malfoy just threatened to kill my children, Dennis, and me!" Ginny whispered. Ginny pulled herself out of Hannah's grip and hugged Dennis tightly. Dennis hugged her back.

"Oh, Ginny." Luna whispered.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." A soft voice said from behind the group. Hermione stood there awkwardly. "I mean, it couldn't be the same person who killed Colin, your mother-in-law, and your father-in-law." Hermione said. Ginny sniffed and turned to face Hermione. "Colin and his parents died on the same day. It wouldn't have been possible for a high ranking Death Eater that killed Colin to be let out of the battle to go and kill his parents. Besides, the guy who killed Colin has been captured and he has only killed Colin." Hermione said. Ginny sniffed, and a new way of tears hit her eyes at the mentions of her dead husband.

"He still threatened." Ginny whispered.

"But, he has been cleared. Harry worked on his case; he's not a Death Eater. Really, he doesn't have any contact to that world anymore. And if he did, he would get hex so bad, Gin. He helped Harry and Ron catch some of the Death Eaters, so they wouldn't welcome him back at all. It's just a empty threat." Hermione explained. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Dennis.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny whispered. She opened her eyes. "I really didn't think that you were going to defend me there."

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Because of what happened at the Burrow." Ginny stated. Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, you've always been my closest girlfriend. I don't think something like this should change our friendship at all." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"That's good, because Ginny's getting a little hard to handle with just us." Dennis joked. Ginny let go of Dennis and smacked his arm. Dennis grinned. "A 29 week pregnant woman isn't fun."

"Dennis Christopher Creevey!" Ginny screeched. Hermione laughed slightly as she watched Ginny chase Dennis around the hall.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Rapid pace. Too fast. Slow down. I know and I'm sorry, but that's how I write!**

**Okay, so vote for "Remember Me" on "Twin Exchange"! Thanks a ton in advance.**

**Review and vote please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	12. Hogsmeade

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! How's everyone doing?**

**Alright so this will be chapter 11, I think. It's the third last chapter. I'll be posting them all today I would think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Alright, so enjoy!**

**Yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny whispered. She opened her eyes. "I really didn't think that you were going to defend me there."

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Because of what happened at the Burrow." Ginny stated. Hermione sighed.

"Ginny, you've always been my closest girlfriend. I don't think something like this should change our friendship at all." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"That's good, because Ginny's getting a little hard to handle with just us." Dennis joked. Ginny let go of Dennis and smacked his arm. Dennis grinned. "A 29 week pregnant woman isn't fun."

"Dennis Christopher Creevey!" Ginny screeched. Hermione laughed slightly as she watched Ginny chase Dennis around the hall.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hogsmeade**

_November 24, 1998_

* * *

Ginny looked down at the owl letter she just got moments ago, scared out of her wits.

_Ginny,_

_We need to talk. I'll be at Hogsmeade Gates with Angie at five. Bring the others if wanted. _

_Love,_

_George_

Ginny sighed. She didn't know what could be so important that George and Angie had to come visit less then a months away from Christmas Holidays.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. She stood up from the bed and walked out of her dorm. She walked over the Hermione's room and knocked rapidly. After a few seconds the door swung open.

"Hey, Ginny." Lavender Brown said. "How's it going? How are the little ones?"

"Sorry, Lavender. But is Hermione here?" Ginny asked quickly. Lavender pouted, but nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course. She's just in the washroom." Lavender said. Ginny groaned. "Is it something important?"

"Really important." Ginny said. She sighed. It was already 4:30 and Ginny needed to meet her brother in thirty minutes. "Tell her to get ready to go to Hogsmeade and to meet me in the Grande Hallway as soon as possible." Ginny said. Lavender nodded.

"Will do, see ya." Lavender said. She shut the door just as quickly as she opened it. Ginny walked as quickly as she could down the stairs. Ginny walked over to the boys stairs and sighed. She did not want to climb those stairs.

"Dennis!" Ginny yelled. Nobody came from the stairs. "Dennis, I know your up there. Get down here now. We need to get Luna and Hannah. We're going to Hogsmeade." Ginny yelled. There was noise of a door opening and feet on the stairs. Dennis rounded the corner, laughing uncontrollably. "Hurry up, we need to get to Hogsmead in thirty minutes."

"What are we doing there?" Dennis asked. He jumped down the rest of the steps and went to stand by Ginny.

"I got a note from George. He wants the whole group to be there, he's got something to say." Ginny said.

"So we need Hannah, Luna, and Hermione." Dennis said. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, can you go and get Hannah and Luna. I already told Hermione to meet us in the Grande Hallway as soon as possible." Ginny said. Dennis nodded.

"I'm here! I'm here, sorry guys!" Hermione called. She ran down the stairs and into Dennis. Dennis stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly. "We're going to Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"George wants to talk to all of us there." Ginny said quickly. Hermione nodded.

"Okay then. Who's going to get Hannah and Luna?" She asked.

"I am. But if you want to, go right a head. I don't feel like getting the crap beaten out of me today." Dennis said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll go get them." Hermione said.

"You better get going now, then." Dennis said. "I know Ginny wants to start heading down to the Grande Hallway."

"Shut up, Dennis." Ginny said with a small smile.

"And we'll meet you down there." Dennis said. Hermione nodded and walked towards the door.

"Come on, Vodka, let's move." Dennis said. Ginny hit his arm and started to walk away with a smile stuck on her face.

* * *

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Ginny asked the others. A gust of cold wind chilled her to the bone and snow flew up from the ground. Ginny had a sweater, jacket, mittens, a hat, a scarf, and boots on, but she was still freezing because of the weather.

"Probably just checking up on you, Ginny." Luna said. Ginny nodded her head.

"I hope so. Not nothing silly like socks or something.' Ginny said.

"Socks aren't silly, Ginny." Dennis said. Ginny looked at Dennis like he was crazy. "If it weren't for socks, then how in the world could I create static electricity on the carpet?" Dennis questioned. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Dennis, shut up. I'm going to pee my pants." Ginny said between giggles. Dennis looked to Hannah with a look that said _what the hell has she been drinking_.

"It wasn't supposed to be that funny." Dennis said. That only made Ginny laugh harder.

"Is that what happens when your this pregnant?" Dennis joked. Ginny shut up immediately. "How far are you anyway?"

"36 weeks and four days." Ginny said. Dennis started coughing on his spit.

"That's like…" Dennis started to say, but his sentence wondered off.

"It's nine months and four days… Or something." Ginny said. It was Luna's turn to start chocking.

"You're due anytime now, aren't you?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded.

"On December Seventh." Ginny said.

"Isn't it nine months and then you have your baby? How come your due date is so far off?" Dennis asked.

"That's for muggles. Magical babies have a little bit extra time, the powers mature more then." Hermione answered.

"That would suck if your late." Dennis muttered. Ginny laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Ginny said. She looked up from the white ground and looked towards Hogsmeade. Ginny squinted her eyes to try and see through the quickly falling snow. "There they are!" Ginny said. "George! Angie!" Ginny called. She took off running towards her brother and Angie, with the others following closely behind.

* * *

They all sat squished in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny, Dennis, Luna, and Hermione on one side, and George, Angie, Hannah, and Neville on the other.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked George. George looked up from his drink.

"Yeah, come on. We were at Hogwarts, all cozy, and we get a frantic owl from you to meet us here. And when we get here, you don't say a peep." Dennis pointed out. George nodded his head.

"We have such a strange herd." George said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Not in a bad way, in a good way." George said.

"You know that herd's are animals." Luna pointed out.

"I know, but it's better than saying posse." George said.

"Okay, point taken." Ginny said. "Now where are you going with this?"

"And is this why you called us here?" Neville asked.

"Yes and no." Angie said.

"A really strange herd." George said again, not even phased from what the others were saying. "Five girls, three guys, and unborn babies." George said. "Six Gryffindor's, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw."

"We all even each other out." Luna said. George looked to face her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we do." George said. "I mean we have two jokers, four leaders, a crazy loyal girl, and a grumpy person."

"What am I?" Angie asked. George smirked.

"The grumpy person." George said. Angie smacked George on the arm. "But if you think about it, we are all the same but different. Two people with red hair, two people with blonde hair, three people with brown hair, one person with black hair…"

"Can we please get on with the point?" Ginny asked.

"Not just yet, soon though." George said. Neville, Luna, Hannah, Hermione, Ginny, and Dennis groaned.

* * *

Ginny walked through Hogsmeade beside Angie, snow crunching under their feet.

"What names are you thinking of now?" Angie asked. Ginny shrugged, still in shock from the news George told everyone inside.

"I'm thinking Nick Colin Creevey, and Winnie Angeluna Creevey." Ginny said. "But I always have my other top picks for when they are born."

"That's good. I like the names." Angie said.

"What are the names you are thinking of?" Ginny asked. Angie shrugged.

"I was thinking Justin, Fred, George, and Aaron if it's a guy, and Ginny, Georgina, and Luna if it's a girl." Angie said, smiling.

"I like them." Ginny said with a big smile. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 15 weeks pregnant today." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"And your engaged to my brother." Ginny said with a smile. Angie smiled wider and nodded.

"Yep." Angie whispered. Ginny smiled and bumped Angie slightly. She finally had found her true family.

* * *

**There we have it. **

***Reminder* Angie is pregnant. I forgot and the reason why there was this chapter was so that Angie could tell them, but it already happened. So the news was that Angie and George are engaged. Tada.**

**Alright. So I have a story called "Remember Me" wirtten for "Twin Exchange". Voting is open and closes Aug. 10. So go a head and vote for your favourite (or me if you wish ;p)**

**Review and vote please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**~xXx~**


	13. Forgive and Forget

**Here it is! Last chapter for the story. Really, it's not. But it's close. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter... Yeah... I don't own Harry Potter. On all the things on my list, I don't own Harry Potter. I own a Harry Potter Wand, Harry Potter Cards, Harry Potter Coins, Harry Potter Hat, Harry Potter Robes, Harry Potter LeakyCon tickets... But no Harry Potter. Okay, I was kidding. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter LeakyCon Tickets. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Ginny walked through Hogsmeade beside Angie, snow crunching under their feet.

"What names are you thinking of now?" Angie asked. Ginny shrugged, still in shock from the news George told everyone inside.

"I'm thinking Nick Colin Creevey, and Winnie Angeluna Creevey." Ginny said. "But I always have my other top picks for when they are born."

"That's good. I like the names." Angie said.

"What are the names you are thinking of?" Ginny asked. Angie shrugged.

"I was thinking Justin, Fred, George, and Aaron if it's a guy, and Ginny, Georgina, and Luna if it's a girl." Angie said, smiling.

"I like them." Ginny said with a big smile. "How far along are you?"

"I'm 15 weeks pregnant today." Angie said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"And your engaged to my brother." Ginny said with a smile. Angie smiled wider and nodded.

"Yep." Angie whispered. Ginny smiled and bumped Angie slightly. She finally had found her true family.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forgive and Forget**

_December 7, 1998..._

* * *

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, bent over her homework. Everyone around her was watching her like a hawk. Ginny was due today, but nothing had happened so far. Through out the whole day, Ginny had gone without any feelings of labour. Ginny looked up from her Charms homework to see Dennis staring at her. Ginny dropped her quill and crossed her arms.

"Why do you all keep staring at me like I'm a bomb?" Ginny asked.

"You are due today, Gin." Hermione said. Ginny glared at her.

"Thus making you a bomb." Dennis said. Ginny reached across the table and smacked Dennis' arm.

"You so annoying." Ginny muttered. Dennis smiled and laughed.

"But you love me." Dennis said. Ginny scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Only because I have to." Ginny teased. Dennis smiled and lightly punched Ginny's shoulder.

"You don't feel anything?" Hannah asked, changing the subject quickly. Ginny shook her head no.

"Nothing. You guys, I'm totally fine. Just a normal day." Ginny said. Everyone took worried glances at each other.

"You're sure?" Luna asked. Ginny sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Ginny said. "Can we talk about something else, talking about if I'm going to explode or not."

"So you'd rather talk about homework?" Dennis joked. Ginny nodded.

"That's not my top pick, but it's better than me being a bomb." Ginny said. Dennis laughed and smiled wickedly.

"So how's your homework today, Gin?" Dennis asked. Ginny glared at him.

"It's good. This is my last week of learning, the next is exams, and then the week after that is me just sitting around school." Ginny said.

"Well that's good!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head. "If you wanted you could pursue a career in another field of what you are thinking of." Hermione said cheerfully. Right after she said that her eyes widened. "Not like working for George's joke shop is bad!"

"I get it, Hermione." Ginny said. "I really think the joke shop is a good idea. I'll be using all of my Hogwarts knowledge, staying home, making money, and looking after my children."

"That does seem like a perfect job for you." Luna said. Hannah nodded.

"It is a perfect job for me." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oi! I thought we were talking about homework." Dennis said. Ginny smiled and laughed.

* * *

_December 16, 1998_

"I'm about to walk into walls because I'm so board." Ginny muttered.

"We could take a look at the green house. Not too far away, inside, and beautiful. The plants are brand new and the flowers are beautiful!" Hannah gushed.

"Anything but just laying around doing nothing…" Ginny muttered.

"I don't know guys; you've been due for nine days now. I don't think we should risk being far away from everyone." Luna said slowly.

"Oh come on, what harm is it to go see some flowers?" Ginny asked. Luna, realizing that there was in fact no way to get through to Ginny's head, they decided to go down to the green house to check out the garden.

Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, Luna, and Dennis all walked down to the green house that was built when they were restoring Hogwarts.

All of them explored the wondrous flowers and plants and smelled the fruity sensations. It was simply amazing and a way better thing to do than just sit around their rooms. Ginny sat on a bench, surrounded by light green grass and small flowers. Ginny smiled at her friends as they poked at the plants.

Luna was walking along the path of light flowers when she felt it. Dirt had hit her right down the center of her back and laughter filled the air. Luna slowly turned around to see Dennis, bent over, clutching his stomach.

"Dennis!" Luna yelled. She reached down and picked up a bunch of dirt and chucked it at the young boy. It hit Dennis right in the face. That seemed to shut him up.

"Luna!" Dennis yelled, copying the way Luna reacted when he had hit her with dirt.

Dennis picked up some more dirt and let it fly in the direction of Luna. At the same moment the dirt flew at Luna, she bent over to pick up some more dirt. The dirt Dennis had through flew over Luna's head and into the face of the on comer. Hannah stood frozen in the path, dirt covering her hair, face, and clothes.

"Dennis!" Hannah screeched.

Hannah unfroze and picked up some more mud. She threw it at Dennis. Just so happens that at the same moment the dirt was flying through the air, Luna stood up. The dirt Hannah had thrown at Dennis hit Luna in the back of the head. Hannah started to run towards Dennis, gooey mud in her hand. When Hannah crossed paths with Luna, Luna chucked the dirt at her. Luna underestimated the speed of Hannah, missed her entirely. The dirt flew over a few paths and hit Hermione's open mouth.

"Guys…" Ginny said faintly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Luna!" Hermione yelled. Another handful of dirt hit Hermione mid speech. Hermione's eyes danced in amusement as she looked from Luna to Dennis. "I'm going to kill you!" Hermione yelled.

"Guys…"

Hermione charged through the paths, her sight on attacking Dennis. On the way there she had picked up a handful of dirt. When Hermione reached the start of the path Dennis was on, she let her dirt fly. It hit Hermione's stomach and it exploded all over her clothes.

"Guys!" Ginny screamed for the third time.

"What's up, Ginny?" Dennis asked. He ducked, missing a well-aimed dirt attack.

"I think I just watered the plants!" Ginny screeched, noticing that her water broke.

"Oh shite." Dennis muttered. The dirt fight landed with Dennis getting nailed in the face with mud. Ginny collapsed onto the bench she was sitting on only moments before. Everyone froze with their mouths hanging open at what was happening.

"Someone can help me!" Ginny hissed. That unfroze everyone, and everyone bolted over the paths and through the flowers to get to Ginny.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap…" Dennis muttered under his breath.

* * *

_December 17, 1998_

Dennis sat in the hall of St. Mungo, head in his hands with his eyes closed. The only person that would be able to make him relax would be Colin, Luna, or Ginny. Seeing that Colin was dead, Ginny was giving birth, and Luna was in the room with Ginny it would be impossible for him to relax.

It seemed like forever, probably hours, sense Ginny's water broke. Dennis sat beside George on this floor in the waiting room of the hospital. Angie sat beside George, Hermione sat beside Angie, Hannah sat beside Hermione, and Neville sat beside Hannah.

"How long does it take to give birth anyway?" Dennis asked under his breath. Angie laughed.

"Someone wasn't paying attention in health class." Angie muttered. Dennis groaned.

"We've been sitting here for… for…"

"For twelve hours and four minutes." Someone said. Dennis looked up from the line of people sitting on the floor to the door leading to the operating room. Luna stood there, a huge smile of her face. "You guys can see her now." Luna said. Everyone jumped up from the floor and rushed over to the door. Dennis poked his head in the room and felt a smile spread on his face. Dennis was shoved into the room by Angie. Slowly the rest of the group filed into the room, slowly surrounding Ginny's bed.

In Ginny's arms were two tiny figures, one bundled in blue and the other in pink. Ginny looked up from the two children in her arms to her friends.

"Hey, guys." Ginny merely said, looking at each person.

"So?" George prompted. Ginny smiled even wider.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Ginny asked. George shrugged. "Well I've decided on names."

"Spit them out, then!" Dennis said. Ginny smiled. She slightly lifted the pink bundle up first.

"She was born first." Ginny said slowly. "Her name is Danielle Georgia Creevey." Ginny said. Everyone felt their face light up.

"Who's this little guy?" Angie asked, pointing to the boy in Ginny's arms. Ginny shook her head.

"I wasn't done." Ginny said. "George and Angie, you two are the godfather and godmother…"

"Really!" Angie asked excitedly. Ginny nodded. Both George and Angie's faces were lit up with even more joy.

"And here is this little guy. His name is Christopher Colin Creevey." Ginny said as she lifted up the boy bundled in blue. She pointed at Dennis and Luna with her hand holding the girl. "And you, Luna and Dennis, are the godfather and godmother."

"Poor Dennis, a god mom." George said. Dennis glared at George. Ginny rolled her eyes at the two before turning to Hermione, Hannah, and Neville with an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Ginny. There are only so many spots." Neville said. Hermione and Hannah nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, I just wanted to say that you three are the backup godparents." Ginny said. Hermione smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Alright, now that you're not pregnant, let's go crack open some Firewhisky!" George said excitedly. Ginny glared at George. "Only kidding, Ginny." George said. Ginny smiled slightly at her brother.

"Of course you were, _Uncle_ George." Ginny joked. George beamed.

* * *

_December 19, 1998_

Ginny sat in her hospital room, holding her two little babies. She smiled down at them, they were really a blessing. Ginny missed Colin so much, Ginny would do almost anything to get him back. Ginny knew having his children would be close enough for having Colin back.

Chris looked like him slightly. Somehow, he got a slight wave to his mop of brown hair. But Chris did have the same brown hair as the Creevey's did with the same brown eyes. He did have her nose, her freckles, and the shape of her face.

Danielle looked the same, really. She had a mop full of deep brown hair, again with a slight wave to it. She also had the same rich brown eyes that the rest of the Creevey's had. Like her twin, she had Ginny's nose, freckles, and shape of the face.

Dennis said that they got the wave from his mom. His mother had curly hair, but his father had straight hair.

Ginny looked to the chair beside her and smiled. Neville sat beside Ginny, but was fast asleep. Oh, how Ginny wished that she could have another child so he could become a godfather.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey." A voice said. Ginny looked away from Neville to see the Weasley clan standing in the doorway. Ginny glared slightly at the sight of them.

"Hello." Ginny said coldly. Molly walked in the room first, a wide smile on her face.

"Who are these two?" Molly asked with a wide smile. Ginny still kept glaring. "Has the Weasley nose." Molly commented. Followed by Molly was Ron, then Harry, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, the Author.

"Who let you in?" Ginny asked, still looking blankly at her family. Molly straightened up and put on a hard face to look at her daughter.

"The nice lady at the front desk did." Molly said. Ginny turned so her glare was on Harry. Harry squirmed under her stare.

"I don't want him here." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Molly cried. Harry shook his head.

"No, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny glared even harder at Harry.

"On second thought, I don't want any of you here." Ginny said. She turned to face her mom, who had tears filling her eyes. "I don't know who you think you are, but I know you aren't my true family."

"Why would you say that!" Ron snapped. Ginny turned her glare to Ron. "Who would be your true family?" Ron asked.

"My true family are the people who stuck with me through my pregnancy. They didn't care if they thought I made a mistake or not because their love was too strong. My true family stuck by me while I was giving birth. They stuck by me through my mood swings and when I emptied all of the cupboards." Ginny said. "You aren't my true family. You left me when I told you I was pregnant. You didn't given my anything. No money, no food, no clothes, no place to stay, no love."

"Ginny…" Molly started to say, but Ginny shook her head. "No, Ginny, please listen." Molly said. Ginny stopped talking and looked at her mom. "We've always loved you. It was just a surprise that you were going to have children before Bill. You aren't even married, what are we supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to love me through thick and thin." Ginny insisted. "You don't even know the whole story. You don't even know who the father is!"

"Was it Victor Krum?" Ron asked.

"This isn't a guessing game, Ronald!" Ginny shouted. "I can't even say that my blood family is my true family. Because you guys aren't. Families are supposed to stick together, to love each other."

"We are a family, Gin." Author said.

"No. My true family is George, Angie, Dennis, Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Hermione. They are my true family." Ginny said. "They stuck with me through everything. Hermione was even there when I gave birth."

"Listen, Ginny." Molly started to say, but Ginny shook her head. "Ginny we love you."

"I don't care. You didn't love me when I was pregnant. I was just a stupid disappointment." Ginny said.

"We were the disappointments. George was right when he said it. We were gits to you when you needed us most. We through everything; love, loyalty, family, friendship… We through it out the window." Bill said.

"Can you forgive us?" Charlie asked. Ginny glared at her two brothers.

"Not really." Ginny snapped. "All of you were gits. Each and everyone of you. You didn't even owl me when I said my husband died in the war."

"Husband?" Molly asked. Ginny glared.

"Yes, my husband." Ginny said. "My worst fear was for people to think I'm a slut. Never did I think that my family would think that."

"We never thought tha-"

"Of course you did. You had no idea I was married, you had no idea that we both wanted children someday. We wanted a big family, because he had a small one. But now that wont happen because he. Is. Dead." Ginny said. Harry stood at Ginny with an open mouth, along with the rest of his family.

"Gin, when did the father pass on?" Fleur asked, sorrow showing on her face.

"The battle. He snuck back in. He was trying to make it a better world for me and our children. He never wanted to leave me, he never meant to die. He died for me though, he died for our children. He died for a better world." Ginny said. There was still a bit of bite under her soft tone to Fleur. She turned to Harry and glared. "He was a great guy, Harry."

"Alright, everyone out. Molly ordered. She shooed the rest of the Weasley's out of the room before closing the door. Molly came back and sat on the end of Ginny's bed. "I'm really sorry, Ginny."

"You left when I needed you most." Ginny whispered, tears slowly filling her eyes. "I lost him, I lost Fred too. I lost best friends in the war. And you left me without anything, mom. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that."

"Your Uncle Gid almost left the country when I because pregnant with Bill. I was already married, and was going to have a baby, but yet my older brothers didn't have anyone. I guess we got it from him. You were already married, and going to have a child. But yet most of us don't have someone that loved them so much in that way." Molly said. Ginny shook her head.

"They were hurtful. I love that guy. He was perfect. My best friend. He was a brother to those who needed one. He was the best guy anyone could ever imagine, but he died. I still love him, more than anyone in the world. That night, everyone was hurtful."

"What night?" Molly asked.

"The night at the Burrow when I told everyone I was pregnant." Ginny said. "They don't know who he was. They just assumed he dumped me as soon as he found out I was pregnant. But that's not true. He was the most amazing guy I could ever imagine." Ginny whispered. Molly nodded her head.

"I understand." Molly said. "Just please, don't turn your back on us after one big mistake. Your children need grandparents, grandparents on their mother's side." Molly whispered. Tears were slowly running down Ginny's face. "They need uncles other that George. They need Aunts and cousins. They need family."

"I don't know if I want to forgive you for dumping me on the street, pretty much." Ginny whispered.

"If you don't want to forgive the entire family, that's fine by me. Honestly, Ron and Harry were rude when you told us. Just forgive me at the very least. I could help you. Just remember, I was also a mother at a young age. Not as young as you, but almost." Molly whispered. Ginny smiled.

"I'll try and forgive you." Ginny whispered. Molly smiled warmly.

"Would you be offended if I asked who their father is?" Molly asked slowly. Ginny held her breath. She knew that the question was coming, it was a given that she was going to ask. Ginny knew the right thing to do, so that his memory wouldn't go unremembered. Ginny knew what to say, she wasn't embarrassed.

"I wouldn't be offended." Ginny whispered. Molly smiled.

"Who is their father?" Molly asked, once again slowly. Ginny looked down at her children and smiled.

"Colin Creevey." Ginny said. She looked up to see if her mother would react in a bad way. Molly just smiled and nodded.

"I thought so." Molly admitted to Ginny. "So you got married without me?"

"We only signed papers at a office. If the battle didn't happen by May 20th we would have left and got married with dresses and everything." Ginny said. Molly nodded.

"So, do you was to introduce me to my grandchildren?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"They are twins, girl and boy. Danielle Georgia Creevey and Christopher Colin Creevey." Ginny said. Molly smiled down at her grandchildren.

"I always thought that I would have grandchildren with red hair, most of them anyway." Molly said. "But the only two grandchildren I have both had brown hair."

"They have Colin's hair, eye color, eye shape, chin, and ears. Dennis says the wave is from his parents." Ginny said.

"Did his parents meet these two yet?" Molly asked. Ginny felt her stomach drop.

"They died the night of the battle. Lower rank Death Eater killed them around the same day as Colin." Ginny mumbled. Molly froze in her actions over the babies.

"Gin, I'm s-"

"Don't say it, mum. It only hurts worse if you say it." Ginny said. Molly nodded her head. "You are their only grandmother."

"Who are their godparents?" Molly asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dennis and Luna are Chris' and Angie and George are Danielle's." Ginny said. Molly smiled at Ginny.

"It looks like you have things ready here." Molly said. Ginny smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, Ginny."

"Thanks, mum." Ginny mumbled. Molly got off of the bed and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"You and your true family are all invited over for Christmas on the 24th." Molly said. Ginny smiled at her mother.

"I'll see what I can do." Ginny said. Molly turned around and started walking for the door. "Hey, mum!" Ginny called. Molly turned around to face Ginny. "Don't say anything about the Creevey's to anyone. I want to be the one to tell them." Ginny said. Molly nodded.

"I'll leave you to rest then." Molly said. Ginny smiled until her mother left the room. Ginny lied her head against the pillow and sighed.

Forgive and forget, that's what Colin always used to say…

* * *

**There we have it! The kids are here. **

**Danielle Georgia Creevey and Christopher Colin Creevey (I love that name, CCC). Here is how I got the names:**

**Danielle - Dennis reminds me of Denny, and that reminds me of Danny and that is a nickname for my friend named Danielle. **

**Georgia - Girl form of George.**

**Christopher - Christopher is the middle name of Dennis and it starts with a C and Colin's name starts with a C!**

**Colin - Duh.**

**Next chapter will be the last *sob*. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to vote for my story "Remember Me" for the "Twin Exchange" monthly challenge. Voting is open now!**

**Thanks! **

**Remember to vote, review, forgive, and forget.**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**~xXx~**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Boo. **

**Just because I have this really heart tugging thing (not really) already written at the bottom, I'll just say a few things up here.**

**I have a story out called "Remember Me" that was written for "Twin Exchange" monthly challenge. Voting is open now and closes Aug. 10. Vote for me if you wish :D**

**Yeah, that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Who are their godparents?" Molly asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dennis and Luna are Chris' and Angie and George are Danielle's." Ginny said. Molly smiled at Ginny.

"It looks like you have things ready here." Molly said. Ginny smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, Ginny."

"Thanks, mum." Ginny mumbled. Molly got off of the bed and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"You and your true family are all invited over for Christmas on the 24th." Molly said. Ginny smiled at her mother.

"I'll see what I can do." Ginny said. Molly turned around and started walking for the door. "Hey, mum!" Ginny called. Molly turned around to face Ginny. "Don't say anything about the Creevey's to anyone. I want to be the one to tell them." Ginny said. Molly nodded.

"I'll leave you to rest then." Molly said. Ginny smiled until her mother left the room. Ginny lied her head against the pillow and sighed.

Forgive and forget, that's what Colin always used to say…

* * *

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

_September 1, 2017_

* * *

Ginny stood holding hands with her husband, Dennis Creevey, as she looked at her youngest son, Colin. He had golden red hair and soft brown eyes. A perfect mix of Weasley and Creevey, if you asked Ginny.

"Mum! Mum!" Jamie called. A girl with long brown hair turned towards her daughter. "Mum, you'll never guess what I just saw!" The girl said. The young girl had the same brown hair as her mother and the same brown eyes as her. Sadly, she had the sight of her father. But instead of wearing glasses like him, she wore Muggle contacts.

"What did you see?" The girl's mother, Lavender, asked impatiently. Her husband, Harry, walked up from behind Lavender and wrapped an arm around her. Jamie squealed.

"Our Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! He was snogging Danielle! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron." Lavender said with a smirk.

"-and he said that he had come to see Colin off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" Jamie said with a big smile. Lavender laughed at her daughter before turning to Ginny. Ginny had a wide smirk on her face.

"You knew?" Lavender asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, we knew." Dennis said. "He's very formal. Asked permission and everything."

"Oh, how romantic!" A black hair girl, Lily Lavender Potter, said.

"Lily, don't you understand! They were _kissing_. In a train car." Albus said. "Doesn't seem too romantic to me." He huffed.

"Speaking about a romantic, where's Chris?" Hermione asked. She had her hands perched on the shoulders of her daughter, Rose. Beside her stood her husband, Ron. Ron's hands were on top of the shoulders of his son, Hugo.

"Probably snogging that hot blonde girl." Colin muttered.

"You mean Charlotte?" Ginny asked. Colin looked up from the other kids and nodded.

"Luna's daughter?" Dennis asked. Colin nodded again. "Whatever." Dennis muttered. Ginny smiled at her husbands reaction.

Ginny had married Dennis a few years after Chris and Danielle were born. Dennis knew that, that was what Colin would have wanted. They had six children; Danielle, Chris, Luna, Colin, Neville, and Helen.

Danielle Georgia Creevey had dark, curly, brown hair with deep chocolate eyes. Chris Colin Creevey had curly, brown hair with dark brown eyes. At the time, the twins were going to turn 19 that December. They both had graduated Hogwarts as Gryffindor's. Of course, Angie and George were still Danielle's godparents, and Luna and Dennis were Chris' godparents.

Luna Hannah Creevey had flame red hair and blue eyes, blue eyes from Dennis' mother. That year, Luna was going into her third year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. Luna's godparents were Molly and Author.

Colin Fred Creevey had golden hair, a perfect mix of brown and red, and dark brown eyes. He was going into his first year of Hogwarts then. His godparent's were Hermione and Ron, seeing as Hermione helped Ginny through her pregnancy.

Neville George Creevey had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. At the time, Neville was nine years old when he dropped of his siblings at the station. His godparents were Neville and Hannah.

And last, was little Helen Angelina Creevey. She had light, wavy brown hair and sea blue eyes. Right at birth Dennis said that Helen looked like his mother, so they named her after her. At the time, Helen was five years old when she was taken to drop off her brothers at the station. Helen's godparents were, once again, George and Angelina.

"Aunt Ginny!" Someone called. Ginny turned around to see one of her favourite families. George, Angie, Fred, and Roxy. Roxy rushed up the her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Roxy." Ginny said. Ginny pulled away from Roxy to give Fred a hug, then Angie, and finally George.

"Aunt Ginny, do you know where the twins are?" Fred asked quickly, as he scanned the platform.

"Yeah. Danielle is kissing Teddy on a train cart and Chris is kissing Charlotte." Ginny said. Fred nodded his head and smiled.

"Of course." Fred said. "I'm going to see if I could find Victoire somewhere."

"I think she's with her mother." Dennis said.

"Aunt Fleur is just over there." Ginny said, seeing the question on Fred's face. Ginny pointed off into the crowd.

"Just look for the pretty people!" Roxanne called. Fred rolled his eyes at his little sister. Once Fred disappeared out of sight Roxanne turned to her parents. "I'm going to find something to do."

"Okay, then." George said. Roxanne smiled before she turned to Ginny once again.

"Where's Luna?" Roxanne asked.

"She's with Molly and Dominique on the train already." Ginny said. Roxanne nodded.

"I'm going to catch up with them, mum." Roxanne said. She said goodbye to her parents before walking towards the train.

"Hold up, Roxy. I'm coming with you!" Jamie called. Jamie waved by to Harry and Lavender before running to catch up with her friend.

"Where are the rest of your children?" Angie asked Ginny. Ginny turned around to only see Helen holding Dennis' hand and Colin talking to Albus. Ginny's eyes looked around the station, trying to find Neville. She located Lily and Hugo, standing side by side in front of the wheels. Ginny leaned over and stood on her toes, trying to see what they were hiding. Once Ginny saw blue robes, she knew that Neville was doing something bad.

"Dennis, can you go get Neville?" Ginny asked.

"I'll get those three, Ginny." Lavender said quickly, before Dennis could respond. Lavender rushed towards her daughter, Neville and Hugo. Ginny turned back to George with an annoyed expression.

"Got too many kids?" George teased. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No, I just don't have enough older kids." Ginny muttered.

"But you have Mr. Romantic, and Mrs. Sexy!" George called out. Some people stopped what they were doing to look at George. Ginny face palmed. "That's what the kids call them!"

"You make us sound old." Ginny muttered. "'That's what the kids call them.' Honestly." Ginny mumbled. George smirked.

"But you have to admit it's true." George said. Ginny chocked on the air she was breathing.

"Did you just hit on my daughter?" Ginny asked. "What a great uncle you are, pervert." Ginny mumbled. George burst out laughing.

"No, I'm just saying that it's true. They are always kissing someone!" George said. Ginny smiled and turned around.

"Good job." Angie said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" George said. Ginny walked up to Dennis and smiled. Colin was sitting on the floor, leaning against the luggage cart.

"You all should get on the train." Hermione pointed out. Neville started walking towards the train, but Ginny caught the back of his shirt before he could go too far.

"Not you, Nev." Ginny said. Neville walked back to Ginny and pouted.

"I want all of you to stick together." Lavender said. She looked down at Albus and ruffled his hair. She looked to Rose. "I expect you to keep Albus in line."

"Mum." Albus wined.

"Rose, also watch out for Colin." Ginny said.

"Muuuummmmm." Colin wined. "You already gave this speech at home!"

"I want you to be safe." Ginny said. "You have all of your cousins there." Ginny pointed out.

"Not Teddy." Colin said.

"Or Chris." Rose pointed out.

"Or Mrs. Sexy." Albus said.

"What did you just call my sister?" Colin asked. Ginny tried to hide her giggle behind her hand from Albus' face.

"Err…"

"Just get on the train." Lavender said.

"And fight it out at Hogwarts." Ron said with a smirk.

"But don't fight." Ginny said.

"MUM!" Colin complained. Ginny smiled at her son. She crouched down so she was eye level with him.

"Be good." Ginny said. "Respect the castle remember, and be safe." Ginny added.

"I know, mum." Colin said with a smile.

"Blow up a toilet." Neville said, intruding on their conversation. Ginny giggled, remembering what George told her so many years ago.

"I will, Nev." Colin said with a smile. Neville smiled at his brother before running off to find Lily and Hugo.

"Will you be able to put these on the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Sight?" Ginny asked. Ginny took out her wand and waved it, forming two beautiful flowers arrangements. Colin looked at the flower arrangements with confusion.

"Why two, mum?" Colin asked. Ginny smiled at her son, named after two of the closest people to her who died in the war.

"You're uncles died during that battle." Ginny said.

"What uncles of mine died fighting?" Colin asked.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George's twin brother." Ginny said.

"That's only one person." Colin pointed out. Ginny smiled and nodded her head sadly.

"That's right. Your Uncle Colin died fighting." Ginny said. "He is Chris and Danielle's father, but he died before he had a chance to live. Died at the age of sixteen fighting for Harry." Ginny said slowly. Colin nodded his head.

"How did he die, mum?" Colin asked shyly. Ginny looked at the ground, her hair falling in her face.

"He died from the Killing Curse. It was shot at me and your dad, but Colin got in the way." Ginny said slowly. When she looked up, Colin was smiling at her.

"I like the sound of him." Colin said. "I want to be just like him when I grow up." Colin said. Ginny smiled at her son.

"He was a good man. It would be a great thing if you grew up like him, and I have no doubts that you'll do just that." Ginny said. Colin smiled and hugged his mother.

"I love you, mom." Colin whispered. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Colin." Ginny said. She pulled away and handed the flowers to her son.

"I'll dedicate these flowers to my uncles." Colin said. Ginny smiled down at her son again. "I'm proud to be related to them. They fought for the good."

"That's right." Ginny said. She stood back up and so did her son. Albus, Rose, and Louis were the only kids standing in the hall, all waiting for Colin.

"Now have a good year!" Dennis called out. "Owl us when you get sorted."

"And make sure you come back for Christmas Break!" Ginny called out. Colin turned around and smiled at his family.

"I will." He said. He turned back around and started walking to the train. His cousins entered when he turned around. "And, mum."

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"I like your unicorn on your wand." Colin said. He smiled before walking onto the train. Ginny, Dennis, George, and Angie all burst into laughter.

"I told you that it was smart!" George said. Their laughter all died down when they heard the train start to move. Each parent waved to their children as they passed.

Victorie Weasley. Dominique Weasley. Louis Weasely. Molly Weasley. Lucy Weasley. Jamie Potter. Albus Potter. Luna Creevey. Colin Creevey. Roxanne Weasley. Rose Weasley. Charlotte Scamander. Trevor Longbottom. Alice Longbottom. Frank Longbottom.

Ginny smiled at her friends and family's children. Ginny saw Luna and Rolf out of the corner of her eye, waving at their daughter with twin boys standing behind their legs. Hannah was standing on the other side of Ginny, waving franticly at her two children that were going to Hogwarts for another year of school. Ginny smiled sadly when she couldn't see the train no more.

"They'll be fine, mom." Ginny heard. She turned around and saw Chris, Danielle, Teddy, and Fred all standing together with smiles on their faces. Danielle was holding Teddy's hand, Fred was talking to Danielle enthusiastically, and Chris was just looking at Ginny with a smile.

"I know, but I'll miss them. It feels like every year one more of you guys gets sent off to Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"That's because there is one every year." Chris joked. Ginny smiled. He had inherited Colin's personality for sure.

"Okay there, Chris." Ginny said. She retook the hand of Dennis and walked over to Danielle and Chris. "Let's go home, I bet Helen is getting tired." Ginny added. The family smiled at the young girl in Dennis' arms.

"Let's go then." Danielle said. She walked away from Teddy and Fred. "Bye, you two!" Danielle called out. They both waved at her.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Sexy!" George called out. The Creevey's turned back to look at George, each had the same thought in their heads, _Awkward._

* * *

**Alright. There it is. Last chapter for the story. *sigh* I started writing this story long ago and just started posting it a few weeks ago... Or months ago...**

**I know this is confusing, but I wanted to get as much information as I could in this chapter. I gave you names, middle names, godparents, parents, sisters, brothers, cousins, boyfriends, girlfriends, nicknames, uncles, aunts, husbands, wives, children, hair color, houses, age... All of that. So I'll just sum up some of the important stuff here (and more!).**

**Ginny and Colin:**

Christopher Colin Creevey (18, Gryffindor)

Danielle Georgia Creevey (18, Gryffindor)

**Ginny and Dennis:**

Luna Hannah Creevey (13, Hufflepuff)

Colin Fred Creevey (11, Gryffindor)

Neville George Creevey (9)

Helen Angelina Creevey (5)

**George and Angie:**

Fred Forge Weasley (18, Gryffindor)

Roxanne Ginny Weasley (13, Gryffindor)

**Hermione and Ron:**

Rose Hermione Weasley (11, Ravenclaw)

Hugo Ron Weasley (9)

**Harry and Lavender:**

Jamie Parvati Potter (15, Gryffindor)

Albus Severus Potter (11, Slytherin)

Lily Lavender Potter (9)

**Luna and Rolf:**

Charlotte Ginny Scamander (17, Gryffindor)

Lorcan Colin Scamander (5)

Lysander Dennis Scamander (5)

**Percy and Audrey:**

Molly Abby Weasley (15, Gryffindor)

Lucy Penelope Weasley (12, Ravenclaw)

**Bill and Fleur:**

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley (17, Gryffindor)

Dominique Fleur Weasley (15, Gryffindor)

Louis Fred Weasley (11, Gryffindor)

**Neville and Hannah:**

Trevor Neville Longbottom (16, Hufflepuff)

Alice Hannah Longbottom (13, Gryffindor)

Frank Albus Longbottom (13, Gryffindor)

Augusta Ginny Longbottom (5)

**And there you have it. Some secerets into my story. It is a lot to take in.**

**So I guess this is the end for this story. I want to thank my reviewers and readers for pushing me to do this story. I would like to give an even bigger thank you to GothGirlDiesssss! She helped me through this story, she pre-read the first seven chapters, she gave me her help and ideas. This last chapter is for her. **

**Yeah. So if you want more of my writing, just pop by my profile! I have tons of Harry Potter Fanfiction that I'm sure you'll like (Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Fred, Ginny/Harry, Sirius/Bertha, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Hermione, Luna/Ron, Harry/Hermione/Ron*friendship*, Neville/Ron/Harry*friendship*, Luna/NextGen*babysitting*. I'll also have Vic/Ted, Harry/Luna, Rose/NextGen stories out soon!). I have posted some Winx Club, Hunger Games, Twilight, Percy Jackson, and Narnia stories too! If you've alerted me, then be warned... I never shut up.**

**If you have any questions, say so in your review or PM me! I'm always around here so you'll get an answer in under a few days (with exceptions when I'm not around...). **

**Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Kisses,**

**Pawprinter**

_**~The Fool in Charge~**_


End file.
